Some Myths are Meant to be True
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: What if when Bella said that if Angela turned out to be a witch, she was right? And what happens when Angela goes down to La Push to find Bella? What about Ben? What are witches supposed to do anyway? Same major points as Eclipse. Discontinued
1. Invitations

**So, I'm back! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'm going to let you know, its pretty much chapter 4 of Eclipse. And yes, I understand if it's a little choppy, but it WILL get better!**

**Disclaimer: (this is for the rest of the story!!) I'm sorry. I don't own anything…**

Chapter 1 Invitations

Ben was faking tendonitis, so I was stuck addressing graduations invitations. Bella was coming over this afternoon sometime to help. Charlie had ungrounded her 2 days ago. Austin was coming over to pick up Ben so they could go to the movies.

"Austin should be here soon Ang."

"Okay, Ben. I love you." I leaned down to kiss him, then a car pulled up. I assumed it was Austin, and apparently so did Ben, since he ran down the stairs ahead of me and opened the door, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi Ben. Er, is Angela here?" Did she think I forgot her coming over to save me from never being able to write again?

"Bella!" I cried, as I was half way down the stairs as Ben said, "Sure." Austin was here. I didn't hear a car, but Ben was looking around Bella. I walked over to Ben to say good-bye to him again. "Austin's here," he said as Austin honked. He was late, and I guess he didn't want to miss any of the movie. "I'll see you later. Miss you already," he said and gave me a kiss. Austin honked again, and Ben pulled away. "By Ang! I love you!"

I blushed. I don't know why, but I did. I recovered from my daze in time to wave until they were out of sight. Then I turned to Bella, she had no idea what she was getting into. We had so many invitations to address it wasn't even funny. "Thank you for doing this Bella. From the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also just spared me from two long hours of plot less, badly dubbed martial arts film," I sighed.

"Happy to be of service," she looked a little panicked. I headed for my room kicking toys out to the ways as I went. "Where's your family?"

"My parents took the twins to a birthday party in Port Angeles. I can't believer you're actually helping me with this. Ben's pretending he has tendonitis." I smiled, remembering that phone call.

_"But Ang, I can't help you address invitations! I have tendonitis! My doctor says I can't write for two weeks!" he insisted._

_"Ben, I know you don't have tendonitis. You can stop the charade now," I giggled._

_"I'm not pretending!"_

_"I saw you writing with you right hand today."_

_"Umm…I'm left handed?"_

_"You don't have to help if you don't want to. I'll see if Jess or Bella will help."_

_"You're the best Ang!"_

"I don't mind at all." Then I stepped aside so she could see the pile of envelopes. "Oh!" she gasped. I turned to look at her, I would understand if she didn't want to help anymore. "I thought you were exaggerating."

"I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?" There had to be at least a hundred envelopes there.

"Put me to work. I've got all day."

I divided up the envelopes and pit my mom's address book between us. I wonder where Edward was? Bella's usually with him, and now that she's not grounded, I thought she might want to be with him…I know I would want to be with Ben. "What's Edward doing tonight?"

"Emmett's home for the weekend. They're supposed to be hiking," she said it like there was really something else going on.

"You say that like you're not sure." She shrugged, maybe not. "You're lucky Edward had his brothers for all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for all the guy stuff."

"Yeah, the outdoors aren't really for me. And there's no way I'd ever be able to keep up."

I laughed. "I prefer the indoors myself." Something didn't seem right. Something must be bothering her. She was jumpy. "Is something wrong? You seem…anxious."

She smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

Yes. "Not really. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'll listen if you think it will help." She seemed torn about telling me. "I'll mind my own business."

"No, you're right. I am anxious. It's…it's Edward."

Was he moving again? "What's wrong?" It would kill Bella if he moved again. Or maybe they were going to different colleges.

"Oh, he's mad at me."

What? "That's hard to imagine. What's he mad about?"

She sighed. "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

The one who helped her out of her zombie state? The one she would spend all her time with when Edward was gone? Edward was jealous. "Ah."

"Yeah."

"He's jealous."

"No, not jealous…Edward thinks Jacob is a bad influence, I guess. Sort of…dangerous. You know how much trouble I got in a few months back…It's all ridiculous though."

I shook my head. She had it all wrong.

"What?"

How could she not see it? "Bella, I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy."

"It's not like that with Jacob."

"For you maybe, but for Jacob…"

She frowned. I could tell she was trying to believe me, but she couldn't. "Jacob knows how I feel. I've told him how I feel."

"Edward's only human Bella. He's going to react like any other teenage boy." Bella's so observant. How could she not see that he loves her, unless she's doesn't want to believe it. I patted her hand. "He'll get over it."

"I hope so. Jake's going through a rough time. He needs me."

"You and Jacob are pretty close. Aren't you?"

"Like family."

"And Edward doesn't like him…that must be hard. I wonder how Ben would handle that?"

"Probably like any other boy."

"Probably." It looked like Bella wanted to tell me something, but couldn't. "I got my dorm assignment today. The farthest building from campus, naturally." We proceeded to talk about college and she promised me we would keep in touch. She helped me put stamps on them while we waited for Ben to come back. "How's your hand?"

She flexed her fingers. "I think I'll recover full use of it…someday."

The door slammed downstairs. "Ang?"

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to go. Though he's probably going to describe the movie for me…in detail."

"Charlie will be wondering where I am anyway."

"Thanks for helping me."

"I had a good time actually. We should do something like this again. It was nice to have some girl time."

"Definitely." Although I wasn't sure when.

Ben knocked lightly on the door. "Come in Ben."

"Hey Bella! You survived!" he looked at the pile of finished envelopes on my desk. "Nice job. Too bad there's nothing left to do. I would have..." he trailed off. "Ang, I can't believe you missed this one! It was awesome. There was this final fight sequence—the choreography was unbelievable! This one guy—well you have to see it to know what I'm talking about—"

I rolled my eyes at Bella.

"See you at school."

I sighed. This could take a while. "See you."

"—but he did this back flip and I can't believe you missed it Ang! How was your day? I would have helped if there was anything left to do."

"It was fun. And I thought you had tendonitis?"

"Oh yeah."

I laughed. "I love you anyways."

The door slammed again. "We're home Angela!" my mom called.

"I'm up here mom!"

"Is Bella still here?"

"She just left and Ben's back."

"Did you get all the invitations done?" she cracked the door open.

"Ya. We even got them stamped. They can go in the mail tomorrow."

"Good job honey."

**So there's chapter 1! I wrote it fast so there might be a few spelling issues, but the next chapter should be up soon, and the action is going to start next chapter!! Please review!!**


	2. Nightmares

**Thank you so much for the reviews and on what I have to call a very boring chapter! This is the chapter where it all starts heating up, so I'll be expecting a few more reviews. I would appreciate it if you told me something I need to work on, I'm always trying to be a better writer, so feedback is helpful!**

Chapter 2 Nightmares

I was exhausted, which surprised me. I hardly did anything today. When I told mom that I was going to bed, she looked at me funny. I didn't feel sick, just extremely tired.

I fell asleep minutes after I turned out my light, and started dreaming. There was a half man, half wolf thing running through the woods in the shadows of the moonlight, with a girl flying through the air behind him. The wolf-man thing was huge and hairy. It was quite ugly. The girl was wearing clothes from the 1600's, a light blue high-necked dress with long sleeves. She looked like she was maybe 20 years old; it was hard to tell, since they were moving rapidly through the forest.

All of the sudden, the wolf-man thing spun around, just as it was starting to gain some ground on the flying girl, and lunged at her. The girl neatly dodged it, placing her hand on her belt that I just realized she was wearing. The pursuit began again, this time with the floating girl close behind the wolf-man.

In the distance on top of a hill, I saw the silhouette of a small village in the moonlight. The girl and wolf-man were headed toward the village, and upon seeing the silhouette, the girl appeared to get a sudden boost of energy. She yanked a dagger from her belt and swept gracefully down to the wolf man and thrust the dagger into the back of the wolf man's heart, killing it almost instantly. She pulled her blade out and laid it on the ground away from the wolf man.

The girl hastily gathered sticks and brush and placed them on the dead wolf man that still had blood spurting from where the dagger was shoved into it. She grasped to sticks and rubbed them together to create a fire over the wolf man. As it burned it produced a thick, black, fowl smelling smoke that filled the air. Meanwhile the girl cleaned her dagger on the grass and placed it back into her belt and watched the wolf man burn with a solemn expression. "Exuro pro infinitio," she whispered as she turned and left.

I woke up sweating and I assumed it was because of the intense dream I just had. I threw my blankets on the floor and opened my window. It was almost summertime and it was in the 50's at night so I wasn't really worried about getting cold.

I crawled back in bed, I was still extremely tired and when I looked at the clock I was surprised that it was 10:00. I fell asleep quickly. This time I was watching a beautiful meadow. It was almost perfectly round and covered in gently swaying wildflowers. Half of it was covered in shade while the other half was bright and sunny. On the shady side of the meadow an outrageously stunning girl, she almost didn't even compare to Rosalie Hale. She was tall with deep chocolate hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were full and her eyes were dark, the shade hid their true color. She wore brown knee high boots with laces up the front. She had on a fringed brown suede skirt and a red-buttoned shirt with rolled sleeves.

Across from her on the sunny side of the meadow, was another girl, plain in comparison to the other girl. She wore platform shoes, huge bellbottoms, and a bright floral patterned shirt. Her long straight black hair was held in place with a headband, and she had a mood ring on her finger that glowed red orange. She also had a peace medallion around her neck.

They were glaring at each other for an extensive time. The beautiful one suddenly bolted out of the way as the hippie froze the swaying flowers where she had just stood. The battle began, but I was stunned when the beautiful girl emerged into the sunlit side of the meadow to attack the hippie. She sparkled; it was quite terrifying. No human could do that, not that I thought that either of them was human anymore.

The exquisite one began throwing rocks, trees, logs, or whatever she could get her hands on at the hippie. Sometimes the hippie would dodge them if she had enough time, and other times she would freeze them in mid-air. The battle raged on, the hippie missing the exquisite one by a few inches and the hippie by a few seconds.

The hippie lost sight of the gorgeous one for a second amidst the frozen trees and rocks in the air, and the sparkling one saw her chance. She darted behind the hippie; whispered "die," then bit the hippie's neck with her razor sharp teeth that glistened in the sunlight. I caught sight of her eyes and saw that they were jet black with a scarlet rim around the outside.

I sat up in alarm, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, and violently shivering. I jumped out of bed, closed and locked my window, then grabbed my afghan that my grandmother had made me and flung it over my bed and crawled back in bed, curling up in a ball. The last dream, or nightmare, that I had scared me. I wanted to call Ben, but it was late, I glanced at my clock, 2:00 the neon red numbers screamed.

I stared at my clock, hoping that I would be able to fall asleep and not have any more terrorizing dreams. I fell asleep staring at the clock who's red numbers kept reminding me of the beautiful girl's eyes, the scarlet red against the black, horrifying.

Instead of watching this dream, I was in it. On my right was Bella, what was she doing here? Maybe my subconscious was pulling memories from today or something. I looked away from Bella to see where we were and I saw that on my left was my grandma that has been dead for the past 3 years. She looked exactly how I remembered her, snow-white hair with wrinkles on her loving face. We were standing about 12 feet from a forest with a cliff face behind us. We could only go forward into the woods where my grandma was watching with cautious eyes.

The sun was low in the sky, telling me it was about mid morning, the snow only beginning to melt. I saw something move in the forest, slowly, catching everyone's attention. Grandma moved in front of Bella and I.

A pale girl with swirling red orange hair stepped out into the light, she sparkled. The same way the other girl did. Her eyes were pitch black trimmed in crimson red. Her stance was like a panther, always ready to pounce. Beside me, Bella gasped in horror. The feline like girl tore her coal black eyes from my grandma to Bella.

Grandma took a step closer to Bella and the girl turned her wild eyes back to her.

"What do want vampire?" Grandma demanded.

That girl was a vampire? What? I looked at Bella, she didn't seem phased by the word vampire, her gaze was locked on her.

"I don't want you witch, I want the girl," her voice was alluring, it was a high soprano that could easily lure someone in. What was she talking about Grandma being a witch? Unless she was just insulting her.

"You'll never me. I have too many protectors for you to even touch me," Bella said, her voice hard.

The vampire's gaze strengthened, her determination almost tangible. "I only have to take out one measly witch and a mere human girl to get to you. Your other 'protectors' will never get to you in time. They're quite busy actually."

"What did you do to them?!" Bella demanded. Who was she talking about?

"_I_ didn't do anything, _they_ are just busy with other things right now."

"Why do you want her, vampire?" Grandma demanded.

"She's going to pay for what her _friends_ did to my beloved," the vampire sneered. "Now get ready to die, witch."

Bella grabbed my hand, but couldn't tear her eyes off of the vampire. She looked horrified. "Why does she have to die?" Bella questioned. I would have asked the same question, but I couldn't find the words. And why isn't Bella scared out of her mind like me?

"Because if I don't kill her, Bella, I'll have to watch my back while I slowly and painfully kill you," the vampire reasoned. How did she know Bella's name, we hadn't said it at all, oh well, it's just a dream.

"Ang honey…" Grandma started as she disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind the vampire. The vampire didn't appear to be startled, but whipped around to face Grandma. She took a swipe at her head but Grandma dodged before she hit her. "…I need you to do one…" she appeared behind the vampire again, "…thing for me." in a tree, the vampire close behind her.

I somehow found my voice, "Whatever you need." My eyes glued to the fight.

Now beside the vampire, " Promise me…" other side of the vampire "…you'll look after Bella…" Bella squeezed my hand tighter, and Grandma was closer to the trees, "…and protect her from…" in front of me, "…whatever danger comes her way…" by the forest's edge again, trying to lure the vampire who I was hardly aware of away from Bella and I. My eyes were on Grandma instead of the vampire that promised her death.

"I promise Grandma. But _how_ am I supposed to protect her?" I asked shakily.

She appeared in front of me and gave me a quick hug before appearing behind the vampire who was getting aggravated. "Thank you and…" in front of Bella, "…all things will come in time…" by the forest again, "Remember I love you Ang, and tell—" her words were cut off when the vampire sunk her razor sharp teeth into her neck.

"NOOOO!!!!" I woke up screaming.

_Thud._ Something hit the wall but I was too scared to get up and find out what it was.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And in case any of you were wondering, in the first dream where the girl says, "exuro pro infinitio" that means burn for eternity in Latin, and if it's not right because you know Latin, blame the online translator! If you guys can think of a better title let me know, cuz I don't really like this one.**


	3. What!

Thanks for the reviews guys and please tell me if you like it, I'm getting a lot of hits but hardly any reviews. Please tell me if I should keep going or just stop because I have plenty of other stories I can write instead, this one just has my interest right now but I can always change that if this story is boring you. I promise it will get better! And this isn't a Ben and Angela story it's an Angela and Seth imprint story as well as an Angela's a witch story. Ok enough of my babbling, time for the story!!!

Chapter 3 What?

There was a knock on my door, I guess my screaming woke someone up, probably mom. "Ang? You ok?" Yup, it was mom.

"I don't know."

She opened the door, "What's wrong? I heard you screaming."

"I had a nightmare. I'll be fine, you can go back to bed."

"What happened?"

"Mom, go back to bed, please? You sound like you're talking to the twins," I whined.

"No, what happened?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, "Grandma was in my dream, so was Bella, and Grandma kept disappearing and reappearing attacking this vampire, that's what Grandma called her at least, and she was talking to me telling me to keep Bella safe and she was about to tell me something else, but the vampire but her neck and that's when I woke up screaming." I shook my head trying to erase the last image from my head.

"Was that all?"

"I think so…" I trailed off trying to remember anything else. Mom scanned the room, looking for something in the dark. "What are you looking for?"

"A book, it will help me explain." What is she talking about? It was just a dream.

"What's it look like?"

"I'm not quite sure, I've only seen it once or twice…well, I'll look for it tomorrow. Did you have any other dreams, I heard you earlier."

"Yes, I had 2 other dreams that were weird too. After the first one I was sweating, and after the second one I was freezing. But they didn't really scare me."

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she said so quietly I wasn't sure if she even said it.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and held my hands, "Ang honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but your Grandma was in your dream."

"Okay, I saw her there, but what does that mean?"

"No, her spirit was in your dream."

"How was her spirit in my dream?" I was confused, she wasn't making any sense, just like calculus.

"Her spirit was forced to roam the earth until, well, I guess I should start with some family history. You see, the women on my side of the family have been keeping a secret from the world for as long as anyone can remember. The first woman of every other generation would hold this secret and the other generations would be there to remember it and pass it along. Your grandma was one of those that held this secret, and I am here to pass it along to you."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I interrupted her.

"Let me finish. The secret was that every other generation had a special gift that would help them protect the human race from those that wish to harm them. Angela, you are one of them that possesses this ability."

"What?"

She took another deep breath, "I need you to stay calm while I tell you this otherwise it could be bad for both of us," I nodded my head, "People would call them…You are, as the outside world would call you…you're a witch honey. It's not bad, or so I've heard, you are merely a protector, sweetie."

I just stared at her for a long moment, then the hysterics started, the quick breathing, heart pounding, my hands shaking. "Angela! Calm! You don't know what your powers are yet! You could hurt someone on accident if you don't calm down!" Mom whisper yelled. I closed my eyes and counted to 20 hoping I could calm myself down. "There you go, I know it's sudden, and I should have warned you, but I didn't know when your change would happen and scare you too early."

"Change?" Now I was going to change?  
"Your changing from a human to a witch. It's nothing much, you'll still look the same, your blood will be a little different, it will show some funky stuff if you do blood testing or something like that. Other than that the only thing that changes is that within the next week or so, you'll be able to move faster and things will become clearer and you'll be able to see better in the dark." That was nothing? I was starting to think I was dreaming again.

"So when does the change start?"

"It already started Ang, with the dreams."

"So I'm turning into a witch as we speak?"

Mom nodded. My hand flew over my mouth and as it did, something hit the wall again. Mom reached by me to turn on my desk lamp and then scanned the room again, "Found it!" she got up and walked over to my closet and picked up the book on the floor in front of it.

"What's that?"

"The book I was looking for, it will explain everything, or so I'm told."

Then something occurred to me, "Where'd it come from?"

"Your grandmother delivered it in your final dream, here, it's yours now, take care of it." She handed me the book it had something written on the front but I couldn't read it.

"What's it say?"  
"'Libri Preteritus' or 'Book of the Past' in Latin." **(and again, blame the online translator if that's wrong)**

"You know Latin?"

"No, I was told what it said. Go ahead, open it."

I opened it and as I did, my name was written at the bottom of the list. "Who are these people?" I asked referring to the list of names on the page.

"Other witches, my name isn't there because I'm not a witch." The hysterics were starting to come back. "Calm down Angela. You need to stay calm."

"Mom, this whole calm thing isn't exactly working when you keep freaking me out."  
"Well, it would help if we knew what you can do."

"Do all witches have abilities?"

"Yes, it helps when you're fighting werewolves and vampires."

"Wait, what?" She can't spring something like that on me without freaking the crap out of me.

"Yes, I said werewolves and vampires, you should have seen a werewolf in one of your dreams."

"Are they hairy and ugly?"

"Yes, so you know what they look like in wolf form, and you know what vampires look like too, right?"

"Insanely beautiful with black eyes?"

"Their eyes are only black when they're hungry."

I was almost afraid to ask, "What color are they when they aren't hungry?" I already knew the answer.

"Dark red." I involuntarily shivered and things started moving around the room again. "Ang, calm," I took a deep breath, this was going to be harder than I thought, " And I think I know what you can do,"

"What?" I asked warily.

"Move things with your mind, or telekinesis. "

"That's creepy. What other abilities did witches have?"

"Your grandmother could teleport over short distances, um, I've also heard of invisibility and shooting fire, um, what else? Oh, then there's freezing things and flying and I'm not sure what it's called, but it's like a chameleon and—"

"Ok, ok mom, I get it, can we talk about it more in the morning? So I've had a chance to think about it a little? That way things won't start flying around the room again?"

"Sure sweetie, I should get back to bed too, and don't worry about church tomorrow, you're going to fake being sick. Got it?"

"Yes, but what about dad and the twins?"

"I'll take care of them, you just stay in here until I come and get you, we'll talk more then. You can read some of the book if you want."

"Ok, night mom."

"Good night Angela," she said as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her. I crawled back under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep, it was harder than I thought. I started thinking about how I was going to keep this from everyone…maybe I could get some ideas from that book…I yawned and before I knew it, I was asleep.

So there it is guys, she finally finds out she's a witch, and yes I know her reactions aren't as freaked out but she thinks she's still dreaming, so next chapter she's going to freak! Please review guys, it makes my day and tell your friends too! It's always nice to have a lot of readers!!


	4. Waking Up and Practice

I'm back!! I just got over my writer's block today and I wanted to write it down before I forgot and I know you've been waiting for this chapter for a while, so here it is and I'll leave my babbling 'til the end!

Chapter 4 Waking Up and Practice

I woke up, remembering the weird dreams I had last night, witches, vampires, werewolves…I shook my head. _How much candy did I eat last night anyway?_ My alarm went off and I sat up, time to start getting ready for church. I crawled out of bed and yawned. I glanced around the room, half expecting to see a book sitting on my de—"Gah!"

My hands started to shake, my heartbeat sped up, and my eyes were wide with fear. I couldn't tear my eyes off of that book. I slowly backed up until I tripped over the blanket that was still on the floor from last night. My hands flew up in the air and the book did the same. I let out a small shriek, but quickly covered mouth before anyone could get alarmed.

"Angela? Can I come in?" Mom asked as she knocked on my door.

"S-s-sure," I chocked out. She cracked the door, and upon seeing my panic stricken face, she ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Calm down honey, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm not sure Mom. Is everything you told me last night true?"

"Yes…"

"Then no, I'm not all right."

"What can I do to help you?"

"I don't know mom. How did you react when you found out grandma was a witch?"

"I freaked out. I hid in my room for days and wouldn't talk to her. She respected my need for privacy and didn't just teleport into my room, but after 4 days she did. She explained everything to me then. Do you have any questions you want me to answer? I'll answer them as best I can."

I thought back to last night and what she told me, I wasn't going to be going to church today, being 'sick' and all, um I was a witch, I shuddered with that thought.

"I'll come back later once I get the twins ready, 'kay?"

"Sure Mom." She got up and quickly stole out of the room closing the door quietly as she left. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep. Mom had left the book sitting on my bed and I wanted to open it but I was too afraid to see its secrets that it held inside.

The book stared at me, just begging me to open it. "ARG!" I threw the blanket over the book. I didn't want to open it, at least, not just yet. I just sat on my bed, not thinking, not doing anything, just sitting.

I heard the faint sound of a car door slamming, and Dad's car pulling out of the driveway, Mom would be back soon.

Mom came in, still in her pajamas, and crawled onto my bed with me. "So, what do you want to know?"

"How am I supposed to protect people from vampires and werewolves?" I whispered, I'm not sure why, but I did.

"You remember your gift?" I nodded, "you'll use that against them."

"But besides what they look like, how will I recognize them?"

"I've been told that vampires smell sweet, and werewolves smell sour and tart."

"Really?"

"Yup, anything else?"

"How do I control my power?"

"Ah, you just need to practice it, why don't you get dressed, and come downstairs, I'll try to help you with it okay?"

"Sure Mom." I got dressed, trying not to move anything with magic or whatever it was called. I sat on the steps and bumped down them and when Mom came over to see what was going on, she just laughed, "What are you doing?" she asked between giggles.

"Trying not to use magic."

"You're being silly. Get up and get down here. I have some stuffed animals for you to practice with."

I got up and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. Some of the twins' stuffed animals were laying neatly on the coffee table. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe try using your hands to move them with out actually touching them?"

"I'll try." I extended my arm in front of me, pointing it at the blue bear and raised my hand up. Nothing.

"Maybe try grabbing the air?" I shrugged and tried again, this time "grabbing" the bear. As I lifted my arm up, the bear moved as well. I froze. My eyes locked on the bear that I was causing to float.

"Wow. Good job honey!" Mom praised. I unclenched my hand and the bear fell to the ground. "Try something else."

I went for the Pooh Bear this time, and I lifted my arm a little faster and the bear hit the ceiling. "Oops."

"It's fine, this is why we're using stuffed animals and not glass. Keep practicing, I'll get you some breakfast."

I lifted a few more stuffed animals into the air until I got tired and wanted to sit down. There was a beanbag chair on the other side of the room, and I decided to try to lift it over to myself. I would do it slowly though because there were so many other obstacles in the way.

I took a deep breath, and cleared my head, focusing only on the beanbag chair. My arm stretched out, I grabbed at it, slowly lifting it in the air. I could feel it was heavier, but it didn't take any more energy than the stuffed animals. I retracted my arm towards myself until the chair was close to one of the lamps. I moved my hand, maneuvering the chair around the lamp and brought it to my side of the coffee table, I let go in mid air, just to watch it drop. Someone started clapping. I spun around to face Mom with a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations honey. Just be careful when you do that. You're breakfast is waiting honey."

She draped her arm around my shoulders and we went into the kitchen. Just as I sat down, the phone rang.

"Hello?…Oh, hi Ben. Would you like to talk to Angela?…All right, I'll put her on," she turned around, "He sounds upset, be gentle." I reached for cordless phone, and she handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang, I have some bad news."

**And here I leave you. And you guys should be really happy for this update, cuz it's my birthday and I didn't really feel like typing this up. But here it is and I'm glad it's up, please review guys, I don't care if you only say happy birthday.**


	5. Tears

I'm back!!! Yeah! And I haven't had my finals yet, but all this studying is making my brain hurt. I need a break! So you guys are lucky! Now, I know you've been waiting for a while so I'll stop talking now!Recap

"_Hello?…Oh, hi Ben. Would you like to talk to Angela?…All right, I'll put her on," she turned around, "He sounds upset, be gentle." I reached for cordless phone, and she handed it to me._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ang, I have some bad news."_

Chapter 5 Tears

"Bad news?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were having such a great day, I didn't want to ruin it."

"What's the bad news Ben?"

"You know how I was told that I would be accepted into Seattle University if they didn't find anyone better?"

"Yeah, but they already sent schedules and dorm assignments out. They can't kick you out now."

"I know. And I got a phone call yesterday saying it was a mistake. They said they sent it out by accident. And that one of the trustee's son was going to take my place instead."

My eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry Ben, where are you going now?"

"A community college in New York."

"Why New York? It's so far away?"

"That's some more of the bad news. My dad got transferred to New York and we're moving."

"Ben! You mean I'm not even going to see you when I come home on a break or weekends?"

"No, I'm really really sorry Ang. I never wanted to hurt you. And I think I'm going to have to hurt you some more, and this is the last of the bad news, I swear."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I had a feeling my voice was going to crack soon, "What is it Ben?"

"Ang, don't cry too much? Got it? It really hurts me to say this because I really thought that we would work out, but I think we should break up, only because we won't see each other in the fall and I want you to have time to heal before I leave."

I was crying and trying to keep it quiet so he wouldn't be too hurt. I understood his reasoning, and unfortunately had to agree with him. I took a deep breath and forced the tears back. "I understand Ben, and I hope you have time to heal as well, the only thing I ask—"

"Anything Angela," he interrupted.

"—don't tell Jessica or Lauren, and never forget me Ben, please?"

"How could I ever forget you Angela? And I would never _dream_ of telling those two. You'll let them know when you want them to know."

"Thanks Ben, and when are you leaving?"

"About a week after graduation."

"Oh." A month was all I had left to see him and I wasn't even his girlfriend anymore.

"I'll still email you, as long as you email me."

"Promise." Mom was looking worriedly at me, my fingers were clenched and I think she was a little afraid of what was going to break. "Ben, I'll always love you, but I have to go. My mom wants me."

"Will you be alright though?" It was sweet that he still loved me and was concerned about me.

"I will be, and if I'm not in school tomorrow, don't worry, it wasn't you, I was feeling a little sick last night and I'm sure that my mom wants me to stay home tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Ang."

"Bye Ben," I said as I hung up the phone. I let the tears flood out of my eyes. And Mom ran over to me. It was scary how fast my life changed in one night. Mom led me to the couch and got me a box of tissues. I cried on her shoulder for about an hour. She kept whispering reassurances to me, but I couldn't understand her I was crying so hard. Pillows were falling onto the floor, but nothing was flying. Just falling to the floor, just like I was crashing back to earth after being so happy in the clouds for so long.

A car pulled in the driveway, "Ang, why don't you go up to your room? I'll be up in a minute. We don't want to have to explain the whole witch thing to them."

"Okay Mom," I grabbed the tissue box and ran up to my room, closed the door, and flopped face first onto my bed. I couldn't cry anymore, the tear ducts were empty. I just shook uncontrollably on my bed.

I was laying on something and it was uncomfortable, I reached down and pulled The Book out from under me. I threw it across the room, not wanting to be a witch at the moment.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. You can also see that this was a hard chapter to write. Not only because I had to make Ben and Angela break up, but also because I've never had a boyfriend, so I'm a little clueless as far as breakups go. Please review guys I love it! It helps me to get through the studying!**


	6. Slip Up

Wow. It has been SOOO long since I last updated, about a month right? That's way to long. I really want to give you an excuse why, but I can't. There's really no good reason. But I will say that PsychoPhoenix38 got it right when she said in an author's note, "Good mood + depressing chapter = me depressed."

Chapter 6 Slip Up

Recap

_"Okay Mom," I grabbed the tissue box and ran up to my room, closed the door, and flopped face first onto my bed. I couldn't cry anymore, the tear ducts were empty. I just shook uncontrollably on my bed. _

_I was laying on something and it was uncomfortable, I reached down and pulled The Book out from under me. I threw it across the room, not wanting to be a witch at the moment._

I heard Mom talk to Dad downstairs. She was probably explaining to Dad why I was still up here. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible for me to cry anymore. I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm upset and angry and I just want to hide in my room for a little while.

"Angela?" Dad called as he knocked on my door lightly.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" I yelled through my pillow.

"Angela. Talking about it will help you feel better about it."

"No it won't."

"You're going to have to face him at school tomorrow, you know."

"Mom said I don't have to go tomorrow."

"And when did she say that?"

"This morning. _Before_ Ben called," I choked out. "Now go away. I don't want to talk to anyone!" I heard him walk down the hall and into his room. The twins were running down the hall to their room.

~*~

It's been 3 days since Ben broke up with me. There's been a lot of crying, a lot of being locked in my room, and a lot of flying furniture. The good part is that I'm getting really good at making things fly around the room. Mom's come up a lot, trying to calm me down, but so far, nothing's worked. Dad's tried to come talk to me, but I won't let him in. And the twins bring my dinner up every night. I think it's really sweet of them, and they try to make it better. And Monday, when Dad was at work, Isaac snuck into my room and crawled up next to me.

"It'll be okay Angie. Josh and I will beat up Ben for you."

"You guys don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"Can we get you anything to make you feel better?"

"How about coloring me a picture or two. Tell Josh to color one for me too."

"Okay!"

And that's how my room got covered in pictures.

"Angela? Can you go downstairs?" Mom asked from the other side of my door.

"Why?" my voice was lifeless. I didn't even care anymore. It felt like life was over, that there was no reason to continue. This must be what Bella felt like. But Ben wasn't coming back. He was leaving for New York.

"Bella's here. She brought your work, but she wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll go down." I crawled out of bed and trudged down the stairs.

"Angela! Oh my God, are you okay?" This was one of the good things about Bella being my friend. She really did care about me.

"I don't really know, Bella. It's just been a hard few days." She set my books down on the coffee table and sat down next to me on the couch. I wasn't really sure how I got there, it's like everything's happening around me, but I don't notice any of it.

"I understand completely. It was like this when Edward left," her sentence slowed down toward the end. "But you seem to be dealing with it better than I did. I wouldn't talk to anybody. At least you'll eat and talk to some of us."

"I guess. But I feel so empty inside. Like part of me is missing and I can't find it."

"I understand, Angela. It's hard. And at least you got some notice before he leaves. Edward just said they're leaving, and I wasn't ready for it. You get some time to prepare though don't you?"

I sniffled. "Yeah, he's leaving a week after graduation."

"So soon. Did he tell you why was breaking up with you now, and not a little later?" Bella asked sincerely.

"He wanted me to have time to heal before I left for college in the fall."

"He still loves you Angela. Never doubt that. It'll be easier for you. You know he still loves you. I didn't." I never heard that before.

"What do you mean? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I know that's a sensitive memory for you."

"It's fine. When he left, he told me that he didn't want me anymore, that he was ready to move on and that I should too. It hurt so much more because I was still in love with him."

"But he came back. Ben won't."

"You don't know that."

"But I'm never going to see him again."

"You don't know that either."

"Girls, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Webber," Bella answered.

"Can I have some water please Mom?"

"Of course, Angela." Mom walked out into the kitchen and Bella changed the subject.

"You've missed so much at school."

"What do you mean? Work wise?"

"No, Jessica and Lauren are spreading rumors. You know I'm not big on gossip, but it's starting to get out of control. I think you might have been the one to control."

"Who's it about this time?"

"Some of its about you."

"Me?" I quietly shrieked.

"I think they're getting desperate for end of the year gossip. Some of its about Edward and I."

"Really?"

"We're both going to Dartmouth together. I don't even pay attention to what they're saying. I only hear about it through Alice. She's been keeping me updated so I can tell you."

"That's sweet of her."

Mom came back in, carry a glass of water and setting it on the coffee table beside my school work. "Here you go."

"Thanks Mom. Are you sure you don't want anything Bella?"

"I'm sure." I reached for my glass of water, but I missed and bumped it. The glass spilled over and I subconsciously froze it in midair and as soon as I realized what I was doing, I froze as well.

Bella's POV

Angela reached for her glass, but missed it and spilled it, or almost spilled it. The glass froze in midair, and Angela did too. My brain went into over drive. What just happened? How did that just happen? How long could she do that? Am _I_ going crazy?

"Angela, what did you just do?" I asked slowly, still staring at the glass."

"Bella, I can explain."

And that is where I'm going to leave you!! He he he. I'm mean. I know. And maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update sooner. I only got 7 reviews for the last chapter, and I promise, it's going to get a lot better now. Please review for me. *gives puppy dog eyes*


	7. The Truth Sorta

Hey guys! I have another update for you!! But before you read the chapter, I have one question for you, how do I get over 40 hits, and only 6 reviews? Cuz I don't know if I've mentioned this before or not, but reviews really inspire me to write more, and I would really like to thank Chocolategal16, MintCcIceCream, and Chellie09 for their wonderful reviews throughout the whole story because you guys have really kept me going!

Chapter 7 The Truth…Sorta

Back to Angela's POV

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself saying, "Bella, I can explain." Bella's eyes were huge and still staring at the glass that I still had under my control. I slowly reached for it with my other hand, the one that wasn't keeping it still in midair and set it back on the table. Bella was still watching me, waiting for me to explain, but what do I say? _Bella, I'm a witch and I'm supposed to protect you from vampires? _No, that wouldn't work. _ Bella, I really don't want to rope you into this, but mythical creatures exist, and I'm a witch?_ That wasn't right either. I took a deep breath, and decided on a different route, "Bella, what did you see?"

She looked at me quizzically before answering. "You bumped the glass, and when it stared to fall off the coffee table and spill onto your carpet, you reached out and froze it in midair." She saw everything.

"Bella, I don't know how to explain this, I'm just getting used to it."

"What that you can freeze things in midair?"

"I can move things too." Bella looked at me closely, as if to discover something different about me. At least she didn't think I was going crazy, or running out the door screaming. "What?" I asked at last.

"What are you?" she answered with a question and puzzled look on her face.

"Don't scream or run, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere or telling anyone, Angela."

"A witch." Bella's eyes grew wide, and then she smacked her hands to her face. "Bella, what's wrong?!"

"I jinxed you, that's what happened. And don't worry about the secret part, its just another one I have to keep."

"What?" She wasn't making any sense. I would have been screaming my head off and running out the front door if I found out Bella was a witch.

"Do you know about the other…mythical creatures…around here?"

"No," I asked, puzzled, "How do you know about them?" Maybe I wasn't the crazy one here after all.

"Really? I thought you would know, seeing as you're a witch and all."

"I've only been a witch since Saturday night. That's when the transformation thing took place."

There was a knock on the door. I didn't think I'd be getting any more visitors today. "That must be Edward, I was supposed to meet him outside in 15 minutes," she said as she jumped up.

Mom got to the door first, "Hello, Edward. How nice to see you. Come on in." A breeze blew in from outside, carrying his sweet smell. It just now hit me that he looked exactly like the two vampires I saw in my dreams. My muscles tightened, and my hand was locked on the fire poker across the room. The Cullens were vampires. _Did Bella know? Where they going to kill Bella? What about Carlisle in the hospital? _My mind raced.

"Angela, relax. We're not going to kill anyone. You can leave the fire poker alone," he cautioned with his hands in the air. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I slowly unclenched my hand and rested back on my leg. I couldn't un-tighten my muscles, they were ready to attack, even if I didn't want to.

Edward sat on the couch on the other side of the room and Bella moved to sit next to him. Mom still stood in the doorway with the door open, shocked at the events that just took place.

I wasn't sure if I could believe him or not. From the little bits and pieces that I read from the book that Grandma gave me, it was well known among witches that vampires were really good liars.

"I'm not lying, Angela. Our diet is different from other vampires. We only hunt animals."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read minds." When he said that, I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

"He's the only one who can read minds, Angela. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings," Bella explained, reading my expression. "Do you want to come with me to the Cullen's house? Maybe you'll feel better if you get out of your house."

"I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"Esme will delighted to have you," Edward said.

"I would love to, but I don't know if I can control my ability with so many vampires."

"Why don't we go to my house then, Angela? Charlie will be happy. He wants me to hang out with some of my other friends. He thinks it will be good for me."

"Go ahead Angela. I think it would be a good idea if you get out of the house as well," Mom urged.

"Okay…I guess. Let me go get my shoes." I got up and ran up to my room, and Bella followed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Angela?"

"I think so."

"You can trust me that the Cullens are safe. They've already saved me from other vampires multiple times. They won't harm you or me."

"Thanks Bella. Come on, let's go."

Wow this chapter was done really fast! I hope you all like it and I do realize that it's a little short. And I have an idea. Whoever writes the LONGEST review, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. And maybe a certain werewolf will show up…


	8. Planning Lunch

**Wow guys. Seriously wow. Your long reviews were AWESOME!! But, as promised, this chapter goes to ****Chellie09**** for the longest review of 840 words! And I'm sorry if some of you had trouble reviewing. I took out the to author's notes that I had up due to some requests to take them out, so if you can't review, that's why. If you **_**really**_** want to review, just pm the review to me. I know its more work, but that's why is said if you **_**REALLY**_** want to review. Or, you could just review anonymously. Actually, I like that idea better! And this is more of a filler chapter, more action to come!! Now, enough of me, time to read!**

Chapter 8 Planning Lunch

When we got to Bella's house after Edward's insane driving, Bella and I went up to Bella's room, and Edward went home after I reassured him that I wasn't going to harm Bella or anything.

"So, what happened back at your house when Edward showed up?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I guess I kind of freaked out when Edward came in and I realized that he was a…vampire. His scent was overpowering."

"Really? You could smell him?"

"Uh-huh. It was really sweet. It hurt my nose a little."

"But you couldn't smell him on me?"

I sniffed the air around her. "No, not really. You smell a little sweeter." Then I realized that this must be a little weird for her. "I'm sorry, Bella. This must be weird, me sniffing around you."

"I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"When ever I go down La Push, and hang around Jake and his friends, they complain that I smell bad. And when I come back, the Cullens do the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot, you don't know about the La Push boys do you?"

"What about them?"

"I promised them I'd keep it a secret, but I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway. Remember the giant wolf sightings a few months ago?"

"Ya, I saw one."

"Well, they were Jake and his friends."

"WHAT!?!?" I yelled.

"Angela! Why is my mouse moving?" Bella cried.

It took me a moment to calm down enough for the mouse to stop moving. I took a couple of deep breaths, "I'm sorry Bella. It's just that when I get upset, scared, nervous, angry, or any kind of strong emotion, my powers involuntarily kick in. Give me a minute."

"Of course," she answered, understandingly. I closed my eyes, and took some more deep breaths.

After a few minutes, I was calm again, "Okay, I'm good. Now where were we?"

"You sure? You kinda freaked there."

"I know, and I shouldn't be. I should be used to all this stuff by now. I mean, I should've known."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first…transformed…into a witch, I had dreams. My grandmother was the one sending them and warning me about what I was, what happened in the past, what I was supposed to do, and about vampires and werewolves. My mom later explained that witches aren't actually bad at all, they are supposed to protect the human race from vampires and werewolves. The only thing I can't figure out is, that those wolves that we saw a few months ago look nothing like the werewolf that I saw in my dream."

"Really? And you're kind of like them in a way too. They…exist…to protect their tribe from vampires. That's why the Cullens aren't allowed in La Push."

"So maybe they're not really werewolves? Maybe they're something else?"

"Maybe." Bella got up, "I have to start dinner for my dad. You're welcome to stay if you like. I can drive you home."

I really wanted to spend some more time with Bella, she was helping me keep my mind off of what happened on Sunday. "Thanks Bella. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I don't mind at all. Besides, it'll make Charlie happy."

"Can I call my mom?"

"Sure, the phone's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I dialed my number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's Angela."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Bella wants to know if I can stay for dinner. I'll come home after dinner, but I just want to spend a little more time away from home."

"That's fine. Should I come pick you up?"

"Bella said she'd drop me off, but thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. And I'm assuming you'll be going to school tomorrow?"

"I think so. I'll have to walk though."

"See you later, Ang."

"Thanks Mom, and you too." –_Click._ I turned to Bella then. "Hey, I wanted to ask you earlier, but I guess I forgot."

"Sure, ask away," she said while browning some meatballs in a pan

"Here, let me help you. And its about the Cullens," I said as I poured some sauce from the jar into a pot.

"What's up?"

"How does Carlisle work in the hospital as a doctor? I thought vampires couldn't resist…flowing…blood?"

Bella laughed. "I asked the same thing too. When Carlisle was first changed, he despised what he had become. He ran into the woods as far away from human society as possible. He tried to kill himself, but seeing as that wasn't easily done, he failed. Then after a while, when his resistance started to waver, a herd of deer ran by where he was and he attacked them. He drank their blood and so his philosophy was born. He was going to survive off of animals instead of humans.

"He traveled by night, studying, and eventually made it to Italy, where he met the Volturi, I guess they are like the monarchy of the vampire world. But anyway, they were peaceful and kept vampires a secret. Carlisle soon found his gift, self-control. He traveled to the new world, and became a doctor, and by now, he's practically immune to the scent of blood."

"Wow. That's amazing." I stirred the noodles in the pot, "How old is Carlisle anyway?"

"I think he's 362, but they kind of stop counting after a while. Relax, I know it's hard to imagine, so don't think about it to hard." A car pulled in the driveway. "Charlie's home. Can you help me set the table? The plates are in that cabinet." I pulled out 3 plates and found the silverware in a drawer by the sink and set the table. Chief Swan came in through the front door.

"Mmm. Smells good Bells."

"Thanks Dad. And I hope you don't mind, but I invited Angela over for dinner."

"No, it's fine. Are you feeling better, Angela?"

"Yes, thank you, Chief Swan." Bella pulled out three glasses from one of the cabinets.

"Do you want milk with your spaghetti?"

"Sure." I helped pour the milk and sat it on the table. Chief Swan and Bella sat down and I sat in the empty seat.

"So Dad, how was your day?" Bella asked.

"Slow. I played cards with Steve all day. I lost 12 out of 20 games. How was your day?"

"Fine. But it got better when I found out the Angela was better," she smiled.

"I'll be back in school tomorrow."

"Oh good. And Dad, Edward said he'd be coming over late. He said he had to settle something with Emmett and Jasper."

"Good," Chief Swan grunted and Bella rolled her eyes. We finished dinner in silence, and I helped Bella clean up. Chief Swan went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"How did you know Edward had something to do?"

"He always comes over after dinner and I know he hangs out in the woods. Besides, he heard me, and he probably knows that I'm going to drive you home. Are you going to be okay tomorrow in school? I mean with Ben there? And Alice and Edward?"

"I'll be fine with Ben, but I'm not sure about the Cullens."

"How about you sit next to me tomorrow? Edward and Alice can sit next to each other."

"I hope it works." The phone rang.

"I'll get it Dad!" Bella called. "Hello?…Oh, hi Alice…It will work?…thanks Alice. See you tomorrow." Then she turned back to me. "Alice said it would work."

"How did Alice know?"

"Alice can see the future," she whispered. "She said she thinks that with there being so many people around that the scent won't be as strong."

"Right." How could I have forgotten that? We finished the dishes, and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home. "Dad, I'll be back soon! I'm taking Angela home!"

"Alright, drive safe."

"I will." Bella drove me home, and the living room lights were on, as well as the lights in the twins' room.

"See you tomorrow, Bella."

"'Kay Angela. And don't worry tomorrow will be fine. I'm positive."

"Thanks." I climbed out of Bella's truck and walked to the front door. I heard Bella's truck fade into the distance as I locked the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in here, Ang!" Mom called from the kitchen. I walked in to find her at the sink, finishing drying the dishes. "How was it?"

"It was great. And I'm going to school tomorrow. I need to get out of the house."

"Are you sure you'll be fine with the Cullens there?"

"Ya, Bella and I figured it out, and Alice called to confirm it." I spoke quieter then, "The Cullens aren't bad at all. And apparently Carlisle hardly struggles while working at the hospital."

"I'm glad you're going back tomorrow. I'll be up later and we can talk more then, when your father isn't so close."

"Thanks, Mom."

**So this chapter is a **_**little**_** longer, and if these author's notes are bothering you, let me know. And I'm sorry I said that wolves might be in this chapter, I kinda forgot this part. So yeah, and remember, if it says you can't review, you can always review anonymously. And I'm on a roll here! 3 updates in 3 days, I'm really starting to get into this story, like really, really into it!**

**I have a new poll up on my profile concerning updates and chapter lengths AND I am co-writing a story/rant called 10 things that bother me in Twilight Fanfics. AND I would like to know if anyone would like to be my beta. I've been debating about having one for a while, and I've decided that I don't have enough time to write, edit, and reread every chapter.**


	9. Dealing with Rumors

**I am really on a roll here. I know exactly where the next few chapters are going and I can't wait to write them!!! And you should all be able to review normally again :) And I'm sorry for the long wait, I have a summer job and I've been working 4 days a week, and Sundays I've been working on my room since the roof sorta leaks and its all torn apart. So that leaves me with about 2 days to writes, so I'm really sorry for the wait, but this chapter is longer! YAY!!**

Chapter 9 Dealing with Rumors

I woke up the next morning feeling happy, then remembering that I was going back to school today, and suddenly got nervous. I was no longer Ben's girlfriend and I was a witch who was going to sit across from two vampires today at lunch. And despite Alice's reassurance that everything would go smoothly, I was still scared. I'm not sure if I can trust Alice yet, just finding out she's a future seeing vampire yesterday, doesn't necessarily mean that I can just trust her right away.

I grabbed my favorite green shirt and jeans, and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. It was cloudy, but warm outside, so I decided that I was going to wear flip-flops instead of sneakers, even though I would be walking to school. I grabbed a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice, only because I was too nervous to eat anything else.

"Have a good day, Ang. And remember to stay calm."

"I will, Mom, and I'll try." I finished my orange juice and walked out the door. I hadn't even made it to the bottom of my driveway when a red, convertible BMW.

"Want a ride, Angela?" Alice asked from the back seat. Edward was driving and Bella was in the passenger seat. I could hardly say no, and frankly, I didn't want to walk. The only thing I wasn't sure about was being so close to two vampires.

Bella must have seen the uncertainty on my face, "The top is down just for you. At least, that's Alice's reasoning."She looked at Alice with questioning eyes.

"We're going to be friends in the long run," Alice explained. "She might as well start getting used to our smell now. Anyway, it'll be easier then at lunch." I must have debated in my head for one second too long, because Alice was jumping out and grabbing my bag. How someone can land so perfectly in three-inch heels? Edward smiled, probably at my thoughts. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Alice, you know we're not going to be late. Not with Edward's driving at least." Alice just rolled her eyes, as I climbed into the backseat behind Bella. As soon as my seatbelt clicked, Edward stepped on the gas, sending Bella and I lurching forward. I really hope my mom didn't see that.

"She didn't." I jumped; it took me a moment to realize that Edward was answering my thoughts. That was going to get used to that.

"Don't worry. He doesn't usually answer people's thoughts. He's just trying to help you to remember that he can hear you," Alice said.

"Thanks, I guess." At least my mom didn't see. That's good. She would really freak out if she found out. Edward drove really fast which I found surprising seeing that Bella's dad was the police chief. We were at school in less than five minutes. I didn't even know it was possible to drive that fast.

"Rosalie did some work to her car," Bella explained seeing the expression on my face, "I try to focus on something _not_ moving so I don't realize how fast we're going." Alice climbed out of the backseat while the car was still running.

"Come on, Angela. Edward is waiting for you to get out before putting the top up."

"Oh," I said as I climbed out of the car. "So, this is Rosalie's car?"

"Yup. I'm actually surprised that she let Edward use it today," Alice answered, looking questionably at Edward.

"She didn't. I just took it."

"Isn't she going to kill you when you get home?"

"No, I left her a note saying she could use the Aston Martin today."

I was still on the edge with two vampires around. I was clutching my backpack, but still managed to appear calm. "I thought Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were at college."

"No, they're just at home all day. Sometimes they go out to Seattle and spend the day there. Rose mostly works on cars though."

"Oh. Well, see you at lunch Bella," I called as I turned toward Gym. Jessica was in gym with me so at least I could talk to her, well, not why I was really gone, but about the story that Mom and I made up.

"Angela! Hey, you're back! Where were you? We were all getting worried!"

"Hey Jessica. I was sick, and thanks for worrying. I guess."

"Your welcome. So, is it true?"

"Is what true, Jessica?"

"That Ben broke up with you over the phone."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, you know. I have my sources. But is it true?"

"Jessica! That's my business!" _Calm. I have to stay calm. _But _why, why_ did she have to remind me? I thought I had my emotions under control. Apparently not.

"But Angela, we're like best friends, we tell each other everything!" she whined.

"Jessica, we're not _like best friends_. You've been avoiding me since I started hanging out with Bella and the Cullens. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Fine. Be that way. I'll find out anyway today at lunch," she smiled knowingly.

I opened the door to the gym and held it open for her, and sighed, "Yes, it's true. Ben broke up with me over the phone. I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want him coming over and getting sick, so I told him to tell me over the phone. He's moving to New York because his dad got transferred."

"But I thought you were both going to the same college?"

"He was, but a trustee's son got his place and they sent him an acceptance letter by accident."

"That sucks," she said as she walked into the locker room. Jessica didn't care; I don't know why I bothered to tell her. She just wanted to gossip with Lauren, like always. I made my way into the locker room and changed quickly. We played dodge ball, I'm not bad, but I'm not good at it either. Jessica spent the whole game hiding behind Mike.

"Jessica, would you just try? It's not that hard, and you_ are_ being graded for it," I reasoned.

"Angela, you're such a goodie-goodie. Live a little. And it's the end of the year anyway. It's not going to hurt my grade that much."

"Fine. Do it your way. I was just trying to help." So much for being my friend, I wish Bella were in this class with me.

Chemistry and Trig took forever. We only reviewed what we did during the year. History was fun and flew by. I liked History class, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. **(A/N: sorry for flying through her classes, I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen)**

"Hey Angela!" Alice greeted as I met her in the hallway or rather she met up with me. I still had the urge to throw something at her, but it was better in the hallway with a lot of people around, they diluted the scent. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Jessica somehow found out that Ben broke up with me over the phone."

"Really? How'd she find out?"

"I don't know. All she said is, _"I have my sources."_"

Alice got a really evil grin on her face. "I have my sources, too."

"Alice, it's not that big of a deal. Besides. I won't see them too much after graduation anyway."

"But that's not the point. The point is she's invading your privacy, and you never know what all she'll see if you're not careful."

"I guess. But you don't need to do that for me. I can handle it."

"But that's not what friends are for." I grabbed a PB&J sandwich and paid for it. We moved towards our table together, and I sat down next to Bella, and Alice was across from me, with Edward sitting beside her. Ben came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Angela."

"Hi, Ben."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Still friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Still friends," I smiled.

"Good. Hey, why aren't you sitting next to Alice? Did Edward and Bella get into a fight or something?"

"No, Bella wanted to sit next me today, is there a problem with that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, there is," he answered back, just as sarcastically. I giggled. It was going to be so hard without him.

"So, Angela, do you want to go down to La Push with me on Saturday?" Bella asked. Edward shot her a look that wasn't to approving.

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool. And don't give me that look Edward Cullen. I'm allowed to go see Jake when I want to. You're not my _father_," she laughed.

"What? Aren't you up for a little competition?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he replied.

"So, are you coming to the party, Angela?" Alice asked.

"What party? Oh that party! Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was just checking…" Alice trailed off; her eyes went glassy as she stared into space.

"Alice? Alice! What are you staring at?"

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She's having a vision. She'll be back in a minute." As Bella said that, Alice jumped, as if she were kicked under the table, and then looked at Edward questionably. Edward barely nodded and Alice smiled again, as if she suddenly understood.

"So, what are you going to do at La Push?" Alice asked, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"I don't know. Probably hang with Jake or go to the beach. Maybe we'll catch up with the rest of the guys," she shrugged.

"That sounds like fun." Alice pulled out a pen and started doodling on her notebook and Bella was playing with her French fries. I don't really blame her either, they looked really greasy today. Edward was pulling apart his bagel and discretely dropping some of it on the floor. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. I was holding the sandwich with a little too much pressure, but I don't think it's too noticeable.

_This has been going really well,_ I thought._ Their scents are really diluted; I thought it would be harder. _

Just then, a group of freshman girls walked by our table on their way back from the garbage cans, "I can't wait for summer! School will finally be over!" one girl said as she spun around. As she spun around, she created a breeze blowing Edward and Alice's scents to me. They weren't as diluted so it hit me. I squeezed my sandwich harder and closed my eyes.

The girls moved again and blew from the other direction, blowing fresh air to me. I opened my eyes again and released my hold on my sandwich a little. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Ben's eyes were all on me. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I just had to…sneeze."

"Oh," he said as he turned his attention back to Mike who was sitting across from him.

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine now. It just hit me really hard, that's all."

"Okay."

"Angela, I have to drop Bella off at work after school, do you want me to drop you or Bella off first. It doesn't matter, I can go either way," Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll walk home, so my mom doesn't get suspicious. It's only a 10-minute walk. But thank you for the ride this morning."

"You sure? It won't be a problem."

"Yes, thank you though."

"You're welcome."

I took another bite of my sandwich when Ben turned to me, "They gave you a ride this morning?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they pick you up?"

"It was on they're way and they're my friends. Geez Ben, you're being a little protective. Give it a break."

Bella got up to take her tray up, "You want to come?"  
"Sure. Are you done, Alice?"

"Yes, thank you." I picked up her tray and Bella picked up Edward's. We walked up to the garbage cans.

"I think Jake and his friends will like you. I'll just warn you now, they might try to um, make you think that all vampires are bad and that they're the good guys. They're a little prejudiced."

I laughed. "Somehow, I expected that."

"Yeah, I guess the Cullens are a little prejudiced too. It's just something I'm used to. You'll get used to it too."

"Yeah, I guess I will, along with this urge to throw something at the Cullens." Bella laughed.

"I'm really glad you're 'in the know,' Angela. It's nice to talk to someone other than Jake who criticizes the Cullens, and the Cullens complaining about the wolves. You're kind of like the middle ground. It's nice."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, I have to get to Spanish before the bell rings. She needs to explain some things to me. See you guys later!" I called over my shoulder as I picked up my bag.

Senora Goff wasn't in her room so I had to wait for her to get back from lunch. I waited for about five minutes before she showed up. "Hola Angela. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Senora Goff. And I have a question about one of the assignments that you gave…" She explained the assignment to me and the class filed in.

"Due to the fact that it is the end of the year, and I know you're all tired of review sheets, and I need to get caught up on some grading, I thought that we could watch a movie today…in Spanish."

"What are we watching?

"Cheetah Girls 2, the Spanish version." A collective groan vibrated through the classroom. Senora Goff pushed the tape into the tape player and turned off the lights. I laid my head down on my arms and stared at the screen, but not watching. Class dragged by and all I could think about is how Jessica could have possibly found out how Ben broke up with me. I know Ben wouldn't have said anything. He promised me, and even though we weren't going out anymore, I know he still loves me.

Senora Goff got up and turned on the lights and the tape player off. "All you have to for homework is study. Class dismissed." I walked to my English class. I should have told my mom that I wanted to stay home again today; I am so bored. Just like Spanish, English dragged. I was ready for the end of the year, but I wasn't. It would mean that Ben would be leaving, but also that I wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker. I grabbed my things and was on my way out when Jessica and Lauren walked up beside me. "So, are the _Cullens _driving you home too?"

"No. I'm walking."

"Oh. Cuz I thought you were like best friends with them now."

"I'm just friends with them and they offered a ride this morning. They saw me walking down my driveway while they were going down my street. I'll see you guys later, my mom wants me home right after school so I can help her with dinner tonight." I walked out the door and headed for my house.

**Well, I have a longer chapter for you guys, this one is 6 pages compared to my normal 3 or 4 pages. I hope you like it and I wanted to remind you guys that if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta reader. And the wolves are going to come in next chapter, well sorta. Please review and don't forget about the poll! Thanks guys!!**


	10. Werewolves

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been very busy. And I would give you all a long list of excuses, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear them. And since no one wants to be my beta, does anyone think I **_**NEED**_** a beta? I would love the extra set of eyes to go over it, and need I remind you, that whoever is my beta gets the next chapter earlier than everyone else???**

Chapter 10: The Werewolves

"Bye Mom! I'll see you later!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I wonder if Edward and Alice are going to pick me up again. I mean I can walk to school. I walked to school for five and a half years before Ben became…my boyfriend.

I was at the bottom of the driveway when a Rosalie's car pulled up. "Come on Angela! I don't want to have to speed to get to school on time!"

"I'm coming," I said as I climbed into the backseat behind Bella. "Where's Edward?"

"With the rest of the guys on a hunting trip," Alice answered. I cringed. The thought of them hunting was still a little revolting to me. It was still hard to remind myself that they hunt animals not animals. "We eat animals, remember?" Alice asked, misreading my expression.

"I know. It's still weird though." Alice smiled. "You okay, Bella? You're kinda quiet." I observed.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Rose and I were up last night talking."

"Charlie let you stay up late with Rosalie?"

"No. I'm sleeping over at the Cullen's house. Edward doesn't want me doing anything stupid, like hanging out with werewolves."

"They're dangerous, Bella. And I can't see you when you're with them. They could kill you and I would have no way of knowing."

"I know Alice, but why do you let me hang out with Angela then?"

"Because Angela can't kill you."

"You don't know that," Bella responded. "And you can see her?"

"No. But how would she be able to kill you. Besides she's your friend, she wouldn't hurt you," Alice argued back.

"You know why I'm a witch, right Alice?" I asked.

"Sort of."

"It's to protect humans from vampires and werewolves. My…power is meant to help me. In my dreams, I watched two different witches kill a vampire and a werewolf. It looked pretty easy to me, granted they had different powers."

"Exactly. You are meant to _protect_ humans."

"That's what Jake and his pack do," Bella said quietly.

"But Angela doesn't turn into a huge wolf!" Alice said, exasperated. "I don't know why we're even having this conversation. Edward doesn't want you going down to La Push."

"He sounded fine with it yesterday at lunch."

"But that's because he trusts Angela to protect you. And you were going to be on the beach where there would be other people around," Alice reasoned as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride Alice. I'm going to go to gym before my instincts kick in."

"Okay, see you at lunch then Angela." I headed toward the gym, only to be ambushed by Jessica.

"Hi Angela."

"Hi Jess."

"So, where's Edward?"

"Since when did you care?"

"Since my best friend is hanging out with him and his sister," she answered innocently.

"Jess, I have no idea where he is. Alice pulled up in front of my driveway this morning and told me to get in because she was driving me. I didn't think to ask."

"And Bella didn't tell you?"

"Why would she if I didn't ask?"

Jess just rolled her eyes. "See you in gym. I have to talk to Lauren."

I got to my locker in the locker room and Jessica was waiting for me. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Lauren was outside the gym waiting for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So anyway, why have the Cullen's been picking you up?"

"I don't know. I guess its because Ben broke up with me and I would have to walk to school."

"I say its because Bella asked them to pick her up."

"What would be so bad about that?"  
"Bella can get the Cullens to do anything she wants. It's not fair. Before she came, they wouldn't talk to anyone. Then after she came, they all started talking to her, but ignored the rest of us."

"Are you jealous, Jessica?" There couldn't be any supernatural stuff going on with Jessica like there was with Jake and Edward. At least, I hope not.

"No I'm not jealous. I'm just stating the facts."

"On how unfair you think it is?"

"Yes."

"You sound jealous to me."

"I am not jealous!" she yelled at me.

"Whatever you say, Jess," I said unconvincingly as I walked out into the gym.

~*~

"Hey Alice," I greeted as I sat across from her at the lunch table. Alice was playing with her phone under the table. I looked around the lunchroom, then asked, "Where's Bella?"

"She…uh…she went home sick," Mike answered.

"Oh." I looked up at Alice, "Where is she?" I mouthed. Alice grabbed a pen out of her purse and wrote on a napkin and slid it over to me. _Somewhere with Jake or one of the wolves. I can't see her._ _I don't know if I should tell Edward or not. He'll flip out and come home right away if he finds out, and that won't be good. What do you think?_

I pulled my favorite lime green pen out of my purse and wrote back to her, this was to supernatural to risk anyone overhearing us. _How about I go down to La Push after school and go get her. I'll have to let my mom know somehow though. _

"Sounds good. I'll drive you and I can stop at your house first if you want, or you could just call her. But you're going to have to walk a little, unless you want to drive Rosalie's car."

"I'd rater call my mom. It won't take long. How far is it to La Push from where you would drop me off?"

"About three miles. Are you sure you don't want to take Rosalie's car?"

"I'd rather not drive her car. It looks too fast for me."

"Would you rather drive Edward's car?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go through all the trouble, I'll just drive Rosalie's convertible."

"Nonsense. Rosalie would love to have her car back. I'll just text her to switch the cars."

"Really, Alice, you don't have—"

"All settled," Alice interrupted. "Now for the other problem. Should I let Edward know? He'll just come right back home."

"I wouldn't. I think we can handle things here. Besides, he'll just come back and do what? Sit and wait?"

"Good point. He'll find out when he gets back though," she mused.

"And he won't have anything left to do but get over it."

"I guess…" she trailed off.

"When did she leave?" I asked out of the blue.

"Right after first period. Jake came on his motorcycle and picked her up. She didn't help plan it. I would have seen it if she did. It was all his idea. I saw it happen as I was coming out of chemistry," Alice explained, and then leaned in and whispered, "I've been frantic all morning. Edward will kill me if anything happens to her. He's so protective of her. He reminds me of a mother hen sometimes."  
I laughed, but it was so true after he came back in April. I changed the subject. Not just to get Alice's mind off of what was going on, but also mine. _They're dangerous, Bella. I can't see you when you're with them._ _They could kill you and I would have no way of knowing._ I shuddered. "So, did you find out where Jessica's getting her information?" I asked.

"No, not yet. But I think I have a pretty good idea and it's not as juicy as I hoped it would be."

"So…"

Alice smiled. "I'll tell you when I'm positive. And I'll also make up a story. One that's full of juicy tidbits."

"Alice," I whined, "Don't do that. What if someone overhears and thinks it's the truth? She already hates you guys enough. Why add to it?"

"But it'll be fun," she whined back.

"Fine. But tell me the truth first."

Alice sighed. "Fine."

~*~

I tapped my foot impatiently as I stared at the clock. Five more minutes. I don't think that Bella is actually in danger, but I could be wrong. I mean she used to spend a lot of time in La Push before the Cullens came back, even when all the wolf sightings were happening. She was always happier when she came back. Jake is good for her, but so is Edward, in different ways of course.

Edward was her boyfriend; he completed her. Without him, she was lifeless; she couldn't exist. I saw that last winter. On the other hand, Jake was her best friend. He was there to help her through the hard times, like all friends should. And she was there for Jake, or at least trying to. I don't blame her for going with Jake. She told me Saturday that Jake was hurting and he needed her.

I looked at the clock again. One minute. Alice said she would be waiting for me outside with Edward's car.

"Class, don't forget finals are coming up. I trust you've all started studying—" She was cut off by the bell and the noise from the hall. I hurried to my locker and grabbed what I needed, quickly shoving what I needed in my bag. I rushed down the hall, not wanting to keep Alice waiting.

By the time I pushed my way through the halls and got outside, Alice was already waiting by the curb. The windows were all down, in an attempt to make her sweet scent a little less potent.

I opened the door and climbed in. As soon as I closed the door, Alice sped off. "Here, call your mom," she ordered, throwing her phone on my lap.

I dialed my phone number and waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Him Mom. It's Ang."

"Hey sweetie, what do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be home a little late. I'm going down to La Push with Bella. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"I thought you were going to go down tomorrow?"

"I probably will. Bella said she needs to take care of a few things tonight and she asked if I wanted to go with her."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Mom," I said as I hung up the phone.

"Fudging the truth a little?" Alice asked.

"Just a little. She's a little worried about me hanging out with you guys yet. She doesn't want me to hurt you."

"You won't hurt us by throwing things at us. Fire is the only thing that could actually hurt us."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Alice slowed down and pulled over onto the shoulder. "This is as far as I can take you. You'll have to drive the rest of the way."

"Do you have any idea where I should start looking?"

"Maybe the beach? Or at Jacob's house? This is so hard not knowing."

"The rest of us feel that way all the time, Alice."

"I don't know how you deal with it."

"We're just used to not knowing, Alice. Hey, are you going to wait here?"

"Probably. Why?"

"So I know where to stop so you can drive us home."

"Oh, okay. Good luck," Alice said as she climbed out of the driver's seat. "And be careful, Edward will be devastated if something happens to his Volvo."

"Alright," I buckled my seatbelt and lightly touched the gas. The car sped forward. I was barely touching the gas and I was already going 40. The sweet smell was a little more potent on this side of the car, and I'm assuming it's because Alice was just driving. My hands gripped the steering wheel.

I made my way to the beach and found a parking spot. It wasn't crowded, considering school was already out for the La Push kids. I wasn't in a big hurry to find Bella, if Bella said she was safe with Jake, then she is safe…but then again, her boyfriend was a vampire. But on the other hand, I wasn't in a big hurry to meet the La Push Werewolves.

I was at the beach now, and decided to just wonder along to see if I could find them.

As I walked, I scanned the people on the beach lazily. Two people were playing Frisbee, someone else was playing fetch with their dog, a bunch of couples were spread out among the driftwood and multicolored rocks, and there were a few surfers as well.

I didn't see Bella anywhere. I walked for another ten minutes or so when I saw someone approach me. He had short hair and no shirt or shoes. He was really tall, and had amazing abs and a big smile on his face. Another guy ran out of the trees behind him, he looked about the same as the first guy, but he wasn't smiling and his hair was a little longer, "Seth! Seth where are you— Oh god. Jared come one! We have to go fetch lover boy!"

Seth ignored the boy behind him and kept walking towards me. "Hello," he greeted. His voice was deep. "Are you looking for someone?"  
"Yeah, but I doubt you know her."

He smiled even bigger, "I love a challenge. Try me." His eyes were glued to my face; they were dark and full of secrets.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh. Jake's friend. I think they went to his house. But what's your name? It has to be pretty. Someone as beautiful as you must have a beautiful name."

I blushed bright red. "I'm Angela. What's yours?"

"Just as I thought, beautiful. I'm Seth, but it's no where near as nice as yours." His friends caught up to him now, and I caught a whiff of their scents. Definitely _not_ human. It was foresty. My muscles tightened and my jaw clenched shut, my smile and blush disappeared. But as I took another breath, I relaxed. I then realized that the foresty scent was quite soothing.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked with concern evident in his voice.

One of the other two guys started to talk to Seth, "Geez Seth. Don't do that again."

"Yeah, I'm…fine," I replied confused.

"That's good," he beamed.

"Hello? Seth? Anyone home?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked, smiling, though I was still confused.

Seth turned to look at them. "What?" he asked, taking in their expressions. Seth looked utterly confused. I giggled.

"Geez, Seth. You're worse than Jared here."

"What?" he asked. Then something dawned on him, "Oh. Shit. Leah is going to be thrilled," he ended sarcastically.

The one named Jared laughed. "We'll let you tell her. And aren't you going to introduce us to the lucky girl?"

"Right. Angela, these are my friends Embry and Jared.

"Nice to meet you Angela," Jared greeted.

"So…Seth, were you going to tell me where Jake's house is? Or am I going to have to find it myself?"

"Why are you looking for Jake?" Embry asked.

"I'm not looking for Jake, just Bella. He picked her up from school this morning."

"Ohhh, so that's why he ditched Quil and me this morning!" Embry realized.

"I can show you the way to Jake's house, but why are you in such a hurry? Are you trying to get away from me?" Seth asked.

"Thanks, and I'm actually borrowing a friend's brother's car without him knowing. So I kind of want to get back before he does."

"That's probably a good idea. But before we go to Jake's house, let's check out a spot that they used to hang out at a lot. It's not too far."

"Okay. You probably have a better idea of where to find him than I do."

"Alright, cool. See you guys later."

"But Seth, we're supposed to go to Sam's for…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell him I'll be by later," Seth called over his shoulder.

"Seth—"

"Leave him alone, Jared. If he wants to get into trouble, let him."

"Are you really going to get into trouble?" I asked.

"Probably not, just yelled at a lot. It's no big deal really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd rather be with you."

_He'd rather be with me_. What's that supposed to mean? That he likes me? But I can't have another boyfriend yet. Ben broke up with me five days ago. That would be like betraying him.

"Something wrong? You look sad," he commented.

"Not really. I was just thinking about Ben."

"Who's he?"

"He was my boyfriend, well up to five days ago. So I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now."

"And you're over him already?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I still love him, but he had me in mind when he broke up with me."

"Huh?"

"We were both going to go to college together, but the school sent him the wrong letter so instead of sending him a rejection letter, they sent him an acceptance letter. And his family is moving to New York, so he's going to go to college there." I don't know why I'm telling him this, I just feel like I should.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're still going to try to be friends, and it's like they say, long distance relationships don't work." I tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

Seth wiped the tear away with his thumb. His skin was really warm. "Don't cry. At least you know why he broke up with you. My sister's boyfriend didn't tell her why. He just left her."

"Wow, that's sad." We walked a little farther down the beach until Seth stopped.

"I guess they're not here. They probably went back to Jake's house."

"Okay. Lead the way."

"Your wish is my command," Seth smiled.

I giggled. "Are you always this good at cheering people up?"

"Well, I don't wan to brag or anything, but I tend to think I am. My sister on the other hand finds it aggravating."

"I think you're good at it." Seth beamed at my comment.

"Don't get a big head just because one girl says you're good at something, Seth!" someone called from behind us.

"Shut up Leah!" Seth called back without turning around. I turned to see her run up to Seth and me.

"What? Are you upset that I found you?"

"Go away, Leah," Seth growled. Then he turned to me. "Sorry 'bout this, Angela. This is my sister Leah."

"Hello," I said timidly. I felt like I was standing next to Rosalie. Leah was stunning. She was tall, and had beautiful black hair, though it was cut differently than the rest of the women in La Push. It was shoulder length and pulled into a low ponytail. Her skin was a lovely copper color that contrasted nicely with her dark brown eyes. The only thing that took away from her beauty was her frown.

Leah looked at Seth, then to me, "Aw, not you too! I'm outa here! I'll just tell Sam I couldn't find you," she whined as she turned and walked away.

"He'll find out anyway Leah," Seth yelled to her.

"Like I care! It's not like he can hurt me anymore."

Seth turned back to me, "Again, sorry about her."

"It's no problem. There are worse girls at my school."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Was Sam her boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"And she still talks to him?"

"She doesn't really have a choice. Sam's the chief."

"And she's not over him?"

"No. Believe it or not, she used to be the happiest girl I knew."

"It must be hard living with her if she's so bitter now."

"Sometimes. She's trying to get over him."

I could see the path back to the parking lot. "What did Leah mean by 'not you too?'"

"She thinks I like you and she's tired of looking at lovesick Jake, Jared and Kim, and Quil and Clare. Basically most of my/our friends are dating. Especially when she sees Sam or is going to see Sam."

"Oh." _She thinks I like you._ Does he? He wiped the tear away and he is kind of cute and tall and…_Stop it Angela! _Ben just broke up with you. You can't be thinking of having another boyfriend yet. "Do you like me?" I asked quietly.

He looked at the rocks, "You seem like a nice girl, and a happy one too. Well, if it weren't for your ex-boyfriend…"

"But do you like me?"

"In a friend sort of way." He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Me too." I unlocked Edward's car, "Can you drive?"

"Not yet. I'm only fifteen."

"Really? You look older than that."

"Thanks. And your friend has a nice car, well, nicer than most of the cars around here."

I sat in the driver's seat and got another whiff of the sweet scent. I tensed. I forced myself to calm down and relax. I couldn't let Seth see me this way. I looked up to see if Seth noticed only to find him as tense as I was. I went out on a whim, "I know, it's really sweet, isn't it?"

His head whipped around to look at me, "You know?"

"Since Sunday, yeah. How do you know?"

"You don't know what I am?"

"No, But I can take a guess."

"And…"

"It'll be wrong, but just tell me."

"A werewolf," he barely whispered.

"My guess, but still wrong."

"What was wrong?"

"You're not a werewolf."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not."

"I'm not joking, Angela."

"Neither am I, Seth. If you were an actual werewolf, I would want to kill you the instant I saw you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just tell me two things first."

"Okay…"

"One, which way to Jake's house, and two, will you be at the beach tomorrow?"

"Make a right, pass two stop signs, make a left, and it's the last house on the right. And I am, why?"

"It's going to take a while to explain, and I really do need to get back. I'll tell you tomorrow. Promise."

"How do I know you'll be back?"

"I live in Forks. Where am I going to go?"

"You go a lot of places in one night."

"If I pinky promise to be back tomorrow, will you let it go?"

Seth looked at me, "Fine but you better be there. Pinky promise." I entwined my pinky with his as I pulled up along the curb in front of Jake's house. His hands were warm and our fingers lingered in that position a little longer than necessary, but I didn't mind. It was nice. _Stop it Angela! What is it about this boy that's making you forget about Ben?_ "Come on, they're probably in Jake's garage."

I got out of Edward's car; it was starting to rain. I ducked my head and jogged to catch up with Seth.

"Jake? You out here?" Seth yelled.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpypants! It's a good thing I don't want you! Is Bella here?"

"No, Mr. Smartypants, she just left! Why do you want her anyway?"

"Cuz I brought someone who's looking for her."

"Who?" Jake asked, glaring at Seth as we entered the makeshift garage.

"Angela. A friend of hers from school, I'm guessing?"

"Mmhmm."

Jake looked at Seth and me. "You imprinted too?" he gasped.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"Thanks a lot, Jake," he whined. "It's…you know what? I'll tell you tomorrow after you tell me."

"What! That's not fair! This, I think, involves me. I have a right to know!" I yelled.

"Well, you did say you needed to go…and it might take a little while to explain, but then again."

I scowled at him, "Fine. See you tomorrow Seth. Bye Jake." Just before I left, I slid the hammer half way across the floor.

"What was that?!" Jake yelled, as Seth yelled, "Haunted garage!"

"I'll tell you…tomorrow."

**There you go! One amazingly long chapter, with a lot of things to review about. Hint, hint, hint. And I would like to thank my lovely readers that **_**review**_**. Hint, hint, hint. My iPod, for it's amazing playlists that I created, my dad for letting me "borrow" his greatest hits of the 70's CD, and last but not least, Fruity Mentos!!! **


	11. Torture

**Here you go guys, a shorter chapter, with just enough to make you impatient for more. Hehehe. And I would like to thank my new beta Chellie09, for volunteering to put up with me!**

**Chapter 11: Torture**

I jumped into Edward's car and cracked the windows. The scent was strong, but not as strong as when I first got in. I was kind of frustrated with Seth, he wouldn't tell me what imprinting was, and I had a feeling that I was involved, and that the rest of Seth's friends knew what it was too. '_We have to go fetch lover boy_,' Embry had said to Jared, which meant that Jared knew, and then when Seth realized it, '_Oh. Shit. Leah is going to be thrilled.' _Then Leah, '_Aw, not you too.'_ And finally Jake, _'You imprinted too?'_ It seemed like it all had to do with the werewolves, or whatever they were. They didn't infuriate me, so they couldn't be that bad. They relaxed me. I think the initial shock could have just been from the non-human scent. I'll have to ask my mom or consult that book that I shoved under my bed.

I pulled to the side of the road when I saw Alice standing there. I left the keys in the engine and got out. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"I am now. I was just getting worried because you were gone for about an hour. I was afraid something happened to Bella, but I just saw her go by on her motorcycle that she promised Charlie she had gotten rid of. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. But I think I'll sit in the backseat so my mom thinks Bella was along."

"Smart." Alice climbed in the car, "Eww, what stinks?"

"What do you mean?" Nothing smelled bad to me.

"You didn't drive any werewolves around in here did you?"

"Umm…yes," I squeaked. "He was really sweet, and he showed me to Jake's house."

"I hope Edward will understand. He wasn't even going to know that we borrowed his car."

"Well, maybe he'll understand when he hears why we used it."

"I hope." Alice pulled into my driveway; "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I don't know."

"Umm, Alice, I'm going to go down to La Push tomorrow, can you tell Bella?"

"Sure. I'll see if she wants to go, and if she does, I'll tell her to call you. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." I climbed out and grabbed my bag. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Angela."

I opened the door and walked in, "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" I walked into the kitchen to find my mom at the sink peeling potatoes.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, grab a potato. So, are you going back down to La Push tomorrow?"

"Probably. I met the La Push pack. Well, some of them. And one of them is kind of cute."

"Didn't Ben just break up with you?"

"Yeah, and that's the problem. I like him, but I feel like if I'm with him too much, then I'm betraying Ben, you know?"

"And you're okay with the werewolves?"

"They're not really werewolves, they're something else. They don't look the same and I don't have that urge to kill them. Instead, I'm relaxed when I'm with them. I don't get it."

"Well, that's weird."

"Yeah, and I _think_, that one of them imprinted, and that it has to do with me."

"What's imprinting?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out tomorrow. I'm going back down tomorrow to talk with him. I pinky promised I'd be there when he asked me how I knew about werewolves and vampires, and then one of his friends said, 'You imprinted too?' I asked him what it was, and he said he'd tell me tomorrow when I came back down."

"And where was Bella?"

"She was off doing her errands with Alice. I said I wanted to walk along the beach. I didn't really want to meet them today, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I guess that plan backfired."

"What's his name, or didn't you ask him?"

"I did. And his name is Seth. And I met his sister too. She's really pretty, but she's pretty bitter after her boyfriend broke up with her last year."

"So what are you going to do about Seth?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have some advice," I looked at her hopefully.

She laughed. "Now, I don't have that much experience with mythical creatures, _but_ I can help with the boy issue. Now, I say that you should find out what this imprinting thing is, and go from there. But if you like him, keep him around for a friend for a little while, then reassess the situation."

"And what should I tell Ben? Because its bound to come up sometime."

"Tell him that he's another friend, but nothing more. And after a while, if he asks, you should tell him the truth, well, as much as he's allowed to know."

"Thanks Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said as I hugged her.

"I do what I can, sweetie. Now, I think your brothers said something about wanting to play with you when you got home."

"Alright, I'll go." I set the potato on the counter and ran up the steps to the boy's room. They were playing with their matchbox cars, "Mom said you guys wanted to play with me?"

"Yay!"

**Seth's POV**

"What was that?" Jake asked as I yelled, "Haunted garage!"

"I'll tell you…tomorrow," Angela replied cryptically as she left the garage.

"Why do I get the feeling your imprint has something to do with my 'haunted garage'?" Jake asked.

"You're not the only one. She knows."

"Knows what?"

"Are you always this slow? About us, about the Cullens?"

"Uh-oh. Sam's going to flip."

"Maybe not too much. She _is_ my imprint. And speaking of Sam, I should probably go see him. I ditched Jared and Embry earlier so I could be with Angela."

"That's probably a good idea. And Sam's probably going to call a meeting or something."

"Alright. See you later."

"If you're still alive," he laughed. "Tell Sam I'll be there soon. I have to make a phone call."

"Whatever," I ran out of the garage and into the woods, taking my shorts off in the process. I phased, and ran to Sam's house. I wanted to get the yelling over with.

_Good luck with that. He seems really pissed, Seth._

_Shit. Thanks for the head's up, Paul._

_No prob. I'm glad I'm not the focus of his anger though._

_This time._

_Ha, ha, ha. Very funny._

_Talk to you later, Paul. _I phased and yanked my shorts on. I slowly walked up to Sam's back door. I was planning on putting this off as long as possible, but I figured that would just make it worse. I opened the door into the kitchen only to find Emily sitting on the counter and Sam kissing her. "Aw! I did_ not_ need to see this. I'm outa here. Call me back in when you two are decent!" I complained as I spun around and headed right back out the door.

"Seth! Get back in here. We're decent."

I peaked my head around the corner to find Emily back in front of the stove, and Sam standing in the middle of the small kitchen with his arms crossed. "Why didn't you come back after your shift?"

"I met Angela."

"Who's Angela?"

"Take a guess."

"I'm not in the mood, Seth."

"You seemed to be in one a few seconds ago," I laughed. Sam didn't laugh, so I stopped. "I imprinted on her," my voice turned serious.

"You _what_?"

"She's my imprint. That's why I ditched Jared and Embry. And why Leah stalked off after you told her to find me."

"So Leah did find you?"

"Yup. And when she realized what happened, she was just peachy."

"And does Angela know about werewolves or imprinting? Because you're going to want to spend a lot of time around her. Trust me."

"Well, her boyfriend just dumped her, so I hope I don't want to be around her like you do Emily," I smiled. I was really getting some good ones in today.

"Seth…" he warned.

"What? I'm in a good mood, stop ruining it," I argued.

"Enough, you two. And Seth? Could you please lay off the comments while I'm around?"

"Of course Emily. I'll save it for when you aren't around." Emily rolled her eyes. "And she does know about werewolves, though I don't know how, and she claimed we're not really werewolves, and she knows about vampires. In fact, she was borrowing one of the Cullen's cars. Scared the crap out of me too when she noticed my face and said she was sorry about it smelling so sweet."

"_What?!_" Sam cried.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Jake asked, walking through the door with Quil and Embry close behind.

"Hey, Seth's getting his butt ripped out. Let's watch!" Embry laughed.

"Did you tell him about the garage, yet?" Jake asked.

"What about the garage?" Sam asked.

"I was getting there. She said she would explain how she knew tomorrow, when I meet her at the beach. But anyway, she was looking for Bella—"

"Why was she looking for Bella? I thought she was still in school," Sam interrupted.

"She was, but apparently Jake picked her up from school today, _before _school was out. So anyway, we went to Jake's and he mentioned imprinting," I glared at Jake before continuing, "and I told her I'd tell her what it was tomorrow, just to make sure she would come, and she wouldn't run away. But just as she was leaving the garage, a hammer slid across the floor, and she said, 'I'll tell you…tomorrow.' That's all. So, are you going to yell at me?"

"No. You have a legitimate reason as long as you're not making it all up."

"He's not. He imprinted. That's another one now," Leah growled as she walked into the kitchen. She glared at Sam, and then turned to help Emily with the food.

"So, you two think she had something to do with the hammer sliding across the floor?"

"Mmhmm."

**Angela's POV**

I laid in bed thinking about Seth. He was so sweet and I couldn't help but love him, though as a friend right now. I tried to fall asleep, but one question that I couldn't answer, and wouldn't know the answer until tomorrow plagued my mind. _What is imprinting?_

I thought back to what happened on the beach this afternoon. _'__We have to go fetch lover boy.' _Did that mean it had something to with love? They all seemed to know what it was, and I didn't know. It frustrated me. Leah didn't seem to like it, _'__Aw, not you too.'_ Did that mean it had something to do with her and Sam breaking up? Would Seth hurt someone else because of me? Because he imprinted on me, whatever it was? Did it have something to do with being a werewolf, or whatever they were? And did more of his friends imprint as well? And that's why Leah was tired of looking at her friends and brother who imprinted? This was all so frustrating! It was pure torture. I like Seth I really do, but I don't want to date him!

I laid in bed thinking about imprinting, analyzing and reanalyzing everything that happened today. I debated on whether or not to go find some cold medication to help myself fall asleep, but I decided against it. I got up and put my CD that had classic music, like Bach and Beethoven, playing with the ocean in the background on—it always soothed me and helped me fall asleep.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Seth wiping the tear off my cheek.

**Seth's POV**

I dragged myself up to my bed. Sam had me do an extra shift because I didn't 'check back' with him this afternoon. I was dead tired, but yet, I couldn't fall asleep. Angela's face haunted my mind. Not in a bad way, just that I couldn't focus on anything else, but her. Her sad smile when she was talking about her ex-boyfriend. Her beautiful brown eyes, her messy ponytail. Who would have thought that she would be so close to me, and if Jake hadn't brought Bella here, I would never have found her. I had to thank Jake, but I wasn't sure how.

But then that single tear that spilled out of her eye obstructed her lovely face. A beautiful angel should never cry, no matter what happens.

And Sam's concern was also important, _how did she know about us? _And what did she mean that if I were a real werewolf she would want to kill me? She couldn't be a vampire because she sure didn't smell like one. She smelled more like the ocean, like Jake pointed out. I wasn't sure whether or not to right it off that we were by the ocean all afternoon and that's why she smelled like it, or was it because she wasn't human? But whatever she was, I would accept her for it. I had to, I loved her, but as a friend for now, until she was over Ben…

**Haha, I'm evil aren't I? And you thought you'd finally be getting some action! I truly am evil. Well, I should probably start writing the next chapter so I don't have to deal with impatient readers…**

**Please Review!!**


	12. Revelations

**Here you go guys, I know it's a little late, but it took me a while to get it just right. Hope you like!!**

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

**Angela's POV**

I woke up the next morning tired. I didn't want to get out of bed yet, it was Saturday, and I was way to comfortable. Then I remembered Seth and my promise. I jumped out of bed so fast that I got dizzy. I stopped for a moment to let the dizziness fade away.

Once I regained my balance, I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel. "Morning, Dad," I greeted cheerfully, "Where's Mom?"

"Good morning, you're up early. Going somewhere? And she's upstairs."

"Okay, and yeah, I'm going down to La Push today. I'm meeting Seth again."

"Who's Seth?" Dad asked, or more like demanded.

I smiled, "Just a friend, Dad.. Or more like one of Bella's friends that I met yesterday. We're just going to hang out on the beach."

"Just a friend?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad. Don't think I haven't gotten over Ben yet."

"Don't you have any studying to do?"

"Yes, but Mom said I could go down as long as I do some major studying on Sunday."

"Well, if your mother said it was alright…"

"Thanks, Daddy!" I squealed as I ran to give him a hug. I was concerned the most about what Dad would say. He could overrule Mom if he wanted. He didn't do it often, but only when he thought it was absolutely necessary.

"What _has_ gotten into you this morning, Angela?"

"I really have no idea," I answered truthfully. I was trying my hardest to continue being truthful with my dad, but since the whole witch incident, I've been lying to him a bit more than usual. I pulled a bowl and my Lucky Charms cereal out of the cabinet and poured myself a bowl, then headed to the fridge for the milk.

"So, what do you know about Seth?" he asked. Apparently we weren't done with this conversation.

"He has an older sister, who, excuse the language Dad, is kind of bitchy, but I get why. Umm…he's really nice and happy. And Bella said he's a good friend of Jake's." I didn't know that for sure, but if they were all, well, whatever they were, then they must be good friends.

"Anything else?"

"He's funny?" It came out more like a question than I intended.

"Morning, Sweetie," Mom interrupted.

"Morning, Mom."

"So he's funny, is he?"

"Who's funny?" Mom asked.

"Seth," I answered.

"Oh, honey, leave her alone. She made a new friend, and I'm sure he's a nice guy. She's always been good at picking friends before. I don't have a doubt in my mind that Seth is a bad guy."

"But—"

"No buts. She needs some guy friends in her life."

"What about Mike and Eric?"

"Two isn't enough. Now let her finish her breakfast so the twins don't beg to go along."

"Go where?" Josh asked running into the kitchen.

"The mall," I answered quickly enough to stop whatever Dad was going to answer.

"Why would we want to go there, Mom?" Isaac asked.

"Well, maybe you wanted to meet some girls."

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

I laughed. They could be so funny. "Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth. And morning you two," I smiled as I grabbed the two of them in a hug.

They both slipped out from between my arms, "Ugh, she's feeling better. I guess we don't have to beat Ben up," Isaac whined.

"Aw, but I was really looking forward to that," Josh complained.

"She's not in love again is she?" I heard Dad ask Mom as I slipped out of the kitchen. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth as I thought about what to wear. I eventually decided on a T-shirt and shorts with flip-flops. Nothing special, just casual. But Dad did have me thinking. _Am I in love again? _I don't think I am, I mean, Seth is really nice, but I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend. At least, I don't think I am.

I grabbed my keys, and ran out the door to my car. I wonder if Seth will notice I'm there, since I don't have Edward's car. My hair whipped in my face as I drove down the highway to the beach. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail to keep it out of my face.

I wandered down the well worn path, wondering when Seth would show up.

"BOO!"

"AHH!!" I screamed.

"Wow, I didn't think I was that scary, but okay."

"Seth! That was not funny!"

"What are you talking about? It was hilarious!" Seth howled, while rolling on the ground laughing.

"Knock it off," I complained.

"Fine," he grumbled as he stood up and tried to stop laughing.

"So, did you get in trouble yesterday?"

"No, not really."

"Really?"

"Yup, but it probably had something to do with my reasoning."

"And what would that have been? That you were helping a girl find her friend?"

"Something like that…" Seth trailed off.

"So…what's imprinting?"

"Uh-uh. You first."

"No."

"You promised first."

"Fine. But is there anywhere we can go where we don't have to worry about anyone overhearing us?"

"We could go back to my house. The only one who would overhear us would be Leah, but I think she'll be sleeping all morning. She was up pretty late last night."

"Is your house close enough to walk to?"

"Yeah. Almost everything in La Push is close enough to walk to."

"Alright. Lead the way."

Seth walked back down the path towards the parking lot. "So, how did you know that I'm a werewolf?"

"Bella kind of told me."

"She wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Hey! She told me because I figured out what the Cullens are and she figured I should be warned before another incident happened."

"What incident?"

"You have to know the rest before I can explain that."

"Well, it's a good thing we're at my house then," he beamed. He led me to the back porch and sat down on the steps.

"Wow. You live close to the beach."

"Yeah. So are you going to tell me how you know?"

I sighed and sat on the steps beside him, leaning on the post behind me. "Okay, so don't freak out. I know I did, but I'm used to it now. Well, sort of. I don't know how to really put this gently, so I guess I'll just be blunt."

"Okay."

"I'm a witch." Seth just stared at me; he didn't react. I gave him a few moments to digest it, but after a few minutes, he still hadn't said anything. "You okay, Seth?"  
"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes."

"So you really are a witch?"

"Mhmm."

"Can you prove it?"

"Sure." I looked around his yard and found a baseball laying by an old oak tree. "See the baseball?"

"I'm not a dog."

I laughed. "Just a big one. And watch the ball."

"Fine." Seth looked at the ball, and I reached out, and made a fist around the ball.

"No one can see your yard right?"

"Only Leah would be able to see it if she looked out her window."

"Okay." I lifted my hand, lifting the ball in the process, and deposited the ball on Seth's lap.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me. "I think I believe you."

"So you don't want to hear the rest of the story then?"

"No, I do. But this is still a lot."

"Well, why don't you tell me what imprinting is, then I'll tell you the rest of the story."

"Okay…"

"So…what's imprinting?"

"Let's start with that I'm a werewolf," I started to protest, but Seth cut me off, "Let's just go with it for now."

"Okay."

"So, it's something werewolves do when they find…uh…I'm not sure how to put this without freaking you out..."

"Well, just be blunt like I did. Then you can explain."

"If you say so. So it's what we call it when we find our…companion?"

"Huh?"

"Kind of like a soul mate."

"Did you imprint?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You," he answered quietly.

"I'm you're soul mate?" I asked astonished.

"Well, you don't have to. It's all up to you. We could just be friends if you want. We don't have to date or anything like that."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Quil is pretty much Claire's big brother. Claire's three, so obviously they're not dating. But if she wants to date him when she gets older, then they will."

"But won't he still be like, ten years older than her?"

"Yeah, but he won't look it."

"What do you mean?"

"While we're werewolves, we don't age. But we get this massive growth spurt before hand. So that's why I look older than I am."

"How old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, yeah, you don't look fifteen."

"I did say massive growth spurt." I laughed. Being around Seth was so easy most times. "So you mean none of this freaks you out?"

"Not right now at least. I'm sure later when I'm trying to fall asleep it will all hit me, but right now I'm fine with it. I sort of knew what to expect."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella told me what you looked like."

"What?" Seth interrupted.

"Before spring break…Ben and I were coming down here to the beach, when we saw a black wolf thing. Bella told me it was you guys."

"You saw Sam. But okay, I get it now."

"And anyways, I knew what I should have felt when I first met you. It should have been along the same lines as what happened when I met Edward…as a vampire. But it didn't happen, and you guys don't smell human either. You smelled…good, relaxing. The complete opposite of when I met Edward."

"What happened then?"

"I freaked out. I tensed up, and felt like I wanted to kill him."

"Don't blame you," he commented.

"Be quiet. I couldn't do that. He told me to calm down and that Bella knew, and that they only…hunt…animals, not humans. It took me a good ten minutes to finally calm down. But when I met you, I tensed up at first, then when I took another breath to be sure, I relaxed. It calmed me down."

"So I relax you, huh?" Seth grinned.

"Shut up!" I said as I smack his arm.

"Oww! How did you hurt me? Only the guys can hurt me!"

"Witch, remember?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you smell like the ocean. You're a witch. Good job, Seth, you picked a real winner," Leah taunted as she walked out the back door.

"Shut up, Leah. Don't take it out on her, just because you're bitter."

I reached for the bat across the yard and gave it to Seth, "Bat?"

He laughed, "Very funny. And I'm sure she'd rather use it on me than the other way around. Where are you going anyway, Leah?"

"It's time for my shift. I'll see you later."

"See ya," Seth called after her as she ran into the woods in front of us.

"Her shift?"

"Yeah. See, we kind of protect La Push from vampires…"

"That's right. You protect the people of La Push, like I'm supposed to protect the world from vampires and werewolves."

"The whole world?" he asked, astonished.

"Well, right now I'm focusing on Bella."

"Why just Bella? Aren't the Cullens watching her?"

"Yeah, but I think that's what my grandma was trying to tell me."

"When did that happen?"

"In one of my dreams on Saturday night."

"Huh?"

"Beginning. Right. Okay, so I became a witch on Saturday night. And this is really weird, so don't criticize," I warned.

"Go on. I have a really good feeling that this will be interesting."

"It will, so I fell asleep and I had a dream about a girl chasing and killing a werewolf, at least I think it was a werewolf, but I woke up and I was sweating. Then I fell back sleep and I had this dream about a girl chasing a vampire, and then killing it, I woke up and I was really cold. Now is when it gets really weird. So I fell asleep again and in this dream was Bella and my grandma—my grandmother has been dead for three years. Anyway, this vampire comes into my dream and she says she wants Bella, so my grandmother starts fighting her, and made me promise that I would protect Bella for as long as necessary. Anyway the vampire killed my grandmother and I woke up screaming."

"That's…I don't know."

"Oh, it gets better. So I woke up and I heard something hit the wall, but I was too scared to turn the light to see what it was. My mom came in and started explaining what was happening, she told me that I was a witch and that I'm supposed to protect humans from vampires and werewolves. And that it was really my grandmother in my dream, that her spirit was left to roam the earth until I was old enough to take over the responsibility."

"So what hit the wall?"

"A book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, it has the stories of all the witches before me. I started reading some of it, but it's a little creepy to read them. I find it somewhat scary that one day someone will read about me."

"That is weird." We sat there for a few minutes, just thinking and enjoying each other's company.

"Did any of your other friends imprint?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sam imprinted on Emily, my cousin, Jared imprinted on Kim, and Quil imprinted on Claire."

"And you on me."

"Yeah."

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?"

He laughed, "No."

"And you didn't have one yesterday either?"

"No."

"Good. I'm just making sure the same thing doesn't happen to someone else that happened to your sister. I would hate to be responsible for that."

"Well you're not. And you won't be."

"We can still be just friends right?"

"Yeah, I promised that yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"So why wouldn't I keep it?"

"I don't know…"

"See, you have to learn to trust me. Because I can never hurt you."

"Huh?"

"You're my imprint. I'll give you anything you want. You're the center of my universe, even if we're just friends."

"Anything else you want to tell me about imprinting?"

"Good, you're still here. That makes everything a whole lot easier."

"What are you talking about Leah?" Seth asked as Leah emerged into the backyard.

"It's Angela, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, you're needed at Bella's house. A vampire was there last night, and Bella thought you would like to have the scent or something."

"Okay. See you later, Seth," I called as I ran back to my car. If a vampire was in Bella's house last night, someone was after her, and I promised my grandmother that I would protect her, and so far, I haven't really been doing a good job.

"Wait up, Angela. I'll come with you," Seth said as he caught up to me at my car.


	13. Vampire

**So yeah, I failed. I really didn't mean to do this on purpose guys, I really didn't, but…I wanted it back. And the author I gave it too, yeah, she found it too hard to write so she told me to give it to someone else, and ya know what? I can't. It's not that I have anything against you guys out there that offered to take it off my hands, it's the fact that I realized I am **_**way**_** too possessive. It was hard for me to read it when someone else was writing it cuz I kept thinking, no she wouldn't do that, or I want my baby back! So I failed at giving it away, and now I'm taking it back and I'll continue it, but here is a BIG warning for all of you: the chapters might be coming out irregularly, I'll try to get a chapter out every other week, but I'm busy 2-4 days a week and looking for a job. But writing it my escape from this sucky life (I mean, vampires don't really exist, no matter how hard I try to delude myself) so I'll work very hard for you guys. I just need your reviews to keep me going!**

Recap

"_What are you talking about Leah?" Seth asked as Leah emerged into the backyard.__ me at my car._

"It's Angela, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, you're needed at Bella's house. A vampire was there last night, and Bella thought you would like to have the scent or something."

"Okay. See you later, Seth," I called as I ran back to my car. If a vampire was in Bella's house last night, someone was after her, and I promised my grandmother that I would protect her, and so far, I haven't really been doing a good job.

"Wait up, Angela. I'll come with you," Seth said as he caught up to

Chapter 13: Vampire

Seth and I pulled up in front of Bella's house. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I promised my grandmother, Seth. I have to. But if this is going to be too hard for you, you can always wait out here."

"And let you go in there by yourself where a vampire is? No way."

"Was. And I can protect myself, but it is sweet of you to offer." _What am I doing?! I'm flirting with Seth, even though he did imprint on me, when I'm supposed to be upset about my breakup with Ben!_

"I'm still coming in."

"Suit yourself." I got out of the car and walked up to Bella's door. I lifted my hand to knock, when Bella yelled, "It's open!" I opened the door and walked in. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Very funny."

"Where's Edward?"

"In the woods. So is Jake. I hope they don't kill each other," she fretted.

"They won't. So what's this about a vampire in your house?"

"Apparently there was one in my house last night. While Charlie was sleeping."

"Do you know where it's the strongest? I don't recognize it, but then again, the only vampires I've actually met are Edward and Alice."

"My bedroom." My eyes grew wide. A vampire was in her _bedroom_? "Oh not you too! And its alright, I wasn't even here. I wasn't in danger."

"No offense, Bella, but your sense of danger is a little off. You hang around with mythical creatures."

"They're all protecting me…" she grumbled.

"Obviously we're not doing a good enough job if one of them made it into your bedroom. I'm going up, okay?"

"Sure."

I turned around and ran up the steps. Seth was already in front of me on the way up to Bella's room. "How do you know the way up to her room?"

"It's a wolf thing, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"What?"

"Yeah, so since Jake's been here about a bazillion times, we all know the way up to her room. Besides, it's not that hard to trace her scent."

"Point take—Whoa."

Seth wrinkled his nose. "Tell me about it."

"He—or she, was in her closet," I opened the closet door from across the room, "and apparently emptied it as well. And where's her pillow?"

"Good question. That looks quite uncomfortable." He took a look at my face, "Without the pillow I mean."

"Where is any of her stuff? I know she has more than that."

"Yeah. But I think you have the scent, so let's get out of here. It stinks too much."

"Baby," I muttered as I turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing," I smiled to myself. "Oh, wait a minute." I ran back into Bella's room and opened up her window. At least air it out a little bit, and it's not like its cold or anything outside. I might as well make it smell a little better while I was here.

I followed Seth back down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "Where's all your stuff at, Bella?"

"I don't know. When I came home, it was missing. Alice probably took some of my stuff while I was at her house for the sleepover."

"Well, as long as you get it back. You'll run out of things to wear soon."

"Alice'll just use it as an excuse to go shopping," she grumbled.

I laughed. "Did Edward need to see me? Or did he just want me to get the scent?"

"Just the scent. And Seth? Can you make sure they didn't kill each other yet? They've been out there a long time…"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you in the car," I called as he silently left the house.

"So…what's up with Seth tagging along?" She asked with a smile on her face, like she already knew the answer.

"Well…he kinda…uh…imprinted on me?" It came out more like a question.

"Congratulations, Angela!" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard, ya know? I mean with Ben still here…I can't really date…and if I start hanging around Seth too much, what will he think? That I just go from guy to guy? I know Seth understands, but what will it look like to everybody else?"

"It'll all work out for the best, Angela. And I'm sure Ben will understand if you want to lean on someone else's shoulder, so to speak."

"How can you know it'll all work out for the best?" I asked her, she _had_ to know more about this creepy world that I was part of now.

"Because you and Seth are meant to be together. Why else would he have imprinted on you?"

"Because he loves me?"

"Yes…and because he loves you, everything else will work out. As long as he loves you, everything else works but just beware, there might be a few bumps in the road," she chuckled as if she knew.

I looked at her hesitantly, "Bumps in the road?"

"Yeah, you know, a vampire intent on tracking you down and killing you, another vampire out for your blood for something someone else might have done…a super powerful vampire group planning on your death in the near future," she whispered the last part.

"What?!"

She forced a smile on her face. "Just kidding. But those bumps only bring you closer. Now, get back out there to Seth. He should be telling you this, not me," she said, giving me a push toward the door.

I retreated from the safeness of Bella's kitchen to my car where emotions were all over the place.

"Hey."

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask, are you free tonight?"

Was he asking me on_ date?_ "Um…I guess. Why?"

"Because there's going to be a bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," he asked, blushing.

"I'd love to come, but what are you going to do there?"

"To be honest, I don't really know what it'll be like. This is going to be my first one. But I do know what's going to happen. It's like a tribal meeting and the elders will be there and they'll tell the stories."

"The stories?"  
"Yeah, the Quileute legends."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because if it's a tribal meeting, shouldn't only the tribe be able to be there?"

"I guess. But all the imprints show up."

"All?"

"Yeah. Sam's finance, Emily and Jared's girlfriend."

"What about Claire?"

"She's not old enough to understand. And Quil thinks the stories might give her nightmares."

"Will they give me nightmares?" I asked, horrified.

"I'll be there to protect you. And I think you're old enough for them not to scare you. Claire's three, remember? Besides, there's no way she'd be able to stay up late enough."

"Sure I'll come. And for my Dad's sake, you'll come over before hand, right?"

"Sure. I'll take Leah's car."

"Aren't you fifteen?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Alright. I won't make a big deal over you driving without a license." We drove in a comfortable silence. "Where's your house again?"

"Two more."

I pulled up in front of his house, but didn't turn the engine off.

"You're not coming in?"

"No. If I'm going to come tonight, I have to do some studying or my Mom won't let me go."

"Okay, well, I'll see you at seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good."

I drove away, feeling as if I left some part of myself behind. It wasn't like I loved him or anything…right? I couldn't love him yet. I just met him. But then what was this feeling that made my heart feel complete?

And I still loved Ben. At least that's what I keep telling myself. But I did love Ben before I met Seth. I was totally head-over-heals in love with him. But why didn't I feel like I was betraying him now? Because I was hanging out with Seth?

I pulled up in front of my house and tried to wipe the confusion off my face. I wasn't sure if my Dad was home or not. He didn't need to find out about Seth when he was absolutely right this morning…well, kinda.

As soon as I was sure of my reaction, which wasn't very long, I could do things so much faster now, I headed inside.

"Hey Mom!"

"Ang, you're home earlier than I expected. It's not even lunch time yet."

"I know. But Seth invited me to a bonfire tonight, and I'll probably be back really late, and since I'll probably want to spend more time with Seth Sunday instead of studying, so I figured I'd do that now," I smiled, hoping my rushed answer would confuse it and she would just agree.

She frowned. "You won't be able to study as much…I don't know…"

_What!_ I had to go to the bonfire! "But please Mom?" I whined. "We're already reviewing so much in school, I know everything inside out! Please let me go?"

She sighed. "What's imprinting? You did find out right?"

"Yeah. He said it's like finding your soul mate. That I'm his and he'll be whatever he wants me to be."

"Well, that's convenient. He can be your friend then, right? And you won't have to lie as much to Ben."

"It's not that easy, Mom."

"Do you love him?"

"I think. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, why don't you take your mind off of it by studying, then you can decide after this bonfire thing tonight."  
"Thank you Mom!" I squealed then ran up to my room.

But instead of studying for school, I opened the witch book. I knew Seth would ask me about it, and I wanted to be prepared.

The book fascinated me. These women were so brave; I wish I could be like that.

***

_Maria was up against the odds. Facing three vampires when she'd only just become a witch a mere year ago. She didn't think that there was any way she would be able to win and save her family. She fought though, calling on all the knowledge of her ancestors. Against the odds, Maria won…and lost. Her father had died of heart problems while Maria was fighting. He hadn't known. Her mother and sisters did and her baby brother was too young to remember. But Maria stood strong for her family, eliminating the threat, but not her family. _

***

_Kristen couldn't believe her eyes. Werewolves were coming at her from every direction. There was no way she could fight. She was paralyzed in fear. But someone came behind her, a man. He was blond and reeked vampire, but his eyes were the wrong color. They weren't the hungry black or the satisfied scarlet. They were a compassionate gold. _

_"Trust me. I'll help you. And I won't kill you. What you do is right for the world." Then he attacked the closest werewolf. _

_Not to be outdone, Kristen sent two flying with a sweep of her arm. Her skirts both helped and hindered her. They could easily hide the many knives she kept on her at all times, her father would be scared out of his mind if he found this out. But the skirts also hindered her movements. She couldn't move as fast. The blond man was having trouble, the werewolf's back was to her so she sent one of her many knives flying into his back. _

_They protected each other's backs, successfully slaughtered the werewolves and set them on fire, lighting the dead night up. _

_"What can I ever do to repay you?" Kristen asked._

_"Keep yourself alive. The world is going crazy and we need people to keep the humans safe."_

_"But don't you hunt the humans?"_

_"No, I hunt animals. Human life is too important to use as food."_

_Kristen was shocked. A _moral_ vampire? How could that be? While she was still shocked, the vampire left. _

_With the fire still burning, she was powerless to follow the mysterious vampire to see if he was telling the truth. _

***

There were many more stories just like that one. But the last one I read shocked me. Could that really be Dr. Cullen?

While my mind was trying to wrap my mind around the fact the Dr. Cullen had fought next to, or behind, a witch, I started to get ready for my…er date tonight with Seth.

I wasn't sure how to dress. Casual seemed good, but would it be cold at the bonfire? I would probably be sitting next to Seth, and he _did_ radiate heat, so I probably wouldn't be cold…but for Dad's sake, I would take a Forks High sweatshirt.

There was a rumble of a car pulling to a stop outside, and as it turned off, a loud backfire filled the night.

I laughed and peered through the blinds.

"Hey Seth!" I called through my open window.

He glanced up and caught sight of me. "Hi Angela." He paused as he shut the door. "Why does this feel like Romeo and Juliet?"

I laughed some more. "I hope it's not Romeo and Juliet. We'd both die in the end. And I think it feels more like a rebellious teen sneaking out to see her boyfriend."

"Well, I don't see you sneaking out any windows, at least, not yet."

"I'll see you downstairs." I grabbed my sweatshirt and glanced at my purse. I didn't need it.

I got down the steps in time to see my Dad open the door, "Good evening, son."

_Oh, God._

**And that's where I'll leave you. Please guys, for the sake of the story, please review! And I WILL finish the story. But I need some support to do it!**


	14. Bonfire

**You guys really made me feel bad, you know that? I'm glad you want me back, but now I feel really bad giving it up like that. Just remember, reviews make me update faster! I'll find time between the two research papers I'm currently writing if I get a lot of reviews, and by a lot, I mean like more than 10 reviews per chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!**

Recap

_I got down the steps in time to see my Dad open the door, "Good evening, son."_

_Oh, God._

Chapter 14 Bonfire

"Good evening, Mr. Weber. How are you tonight?" Seth asked, innocently.

"Fine. Now, where are you taking my daughter tonight?" Dad asked in his voice that meant he wasn't particularly happy with the situation.

"Dad, we're not dating so calm down. And he's taking me to a bonfire that with his friends," I cut in.

"Jake's Dad and my Mom are going to be there too. And so is Quil's grandfather is going to be there as well. No funny business, sir." I rolled my eyes. He was going way overboard with this.

"Hello Seth," my Mom greeted. Then she turned on Dad, after all, she did know about the whole imprinting thing. "Honey, let her go. Do you want her to spend the rest of the school year and the whole summer moping around the house because you won't let her go anywhere?" she asked innocently.

"No. But I _do_ want to know where she'll be."

"We'll be up on the cliffs down in La Push. No funny business. I promise sir."

My Dad eyed him up. "Just how old are you anyway?"

Oh crap.

"Sixteen, sir." I guess lying to my Dad would make it more believable. There was no way he looks fifteen; sixteen was pushing it.

"You don't look sixteen to me."

"Dad, _none_ of the boys in La Push look their age. They all look a lot older than they actually are. Now can we leave Dad? I don't want to be late."

My Dad did a little grumbling, but agreed to let us go. "Don't wait up for me, Dad. We'll probably be back late. I don't know how long we'll be out!" I called as I ran out the door.

He opened my door for me and I slid in. He closed the door for me and got in the driver's seat. "What was all that for?" I asked playfully.

"Well, if you ever decide that you want to date me, I figured it would be better if your Dad already liked me. Besides, my Mom raised me to be a polite young man. And a girl's father is number one on the list of people to be polite to."

"I guess you're right. So I guess I'm going to meet your Mom tonight?"

"Yeah, she'll be there. And so will the rest of us."

"So tell me, who all is going to be there?"

"Well, Jake and his Dad, I think Bella's coming too, Quil and his grandfather, Leah and my Mom, Sam and his fiancée, Emily, Jared and his girlfriend, Kim, Embry, and Paul."

"Wow. That's what, fifteen people?"

"Yeah and there's going to be a lot of food. Oh, and just a warning, don't stare at Emily."

"Why would I stare? Is she really pretty or something?"

"No. But hanging around werewolves does have its risks. Emily found that out first hand. She was in a fight with Sam, it's a long story…but Sam got really mad at her, and since he was new to the whole werewolf thing, he phased and accidentally—and it was an accident—scratched Emily's face. La Push thinks she was mauled by a bear. But don't stare please? It makes Sam uncomfortable, Leah too, and Em freaks out."

"So you're pretty close with her?" Not that this should bug me, but it did. She knew Seth so much better than me.

"Yeah, she's my second cousin." Oh. Well, that changed everything. "Well, here we are," he said as we pulled to a stop behind a line of cars. "Brace yourself, it's gonna backfire."

And it did backfire. It was really loud, especially because of my heightened senses.

"She should really take her car to Jake's. He'd fix it, but her excuse is that she doesn't drive it enough to want to fix it."

"Stop grumbling. I want to go to this bonfire."

"Okay!" Seth could change moods with the snap of a finger. It was going to leave me spinning one of these days.

We walked down a well-worn path; it was getting cooler as we got closer and closer to the cliffs. I started shivering and was about to pull my sweatshirt on when Seth wrapped his arm around me.

It felt nice, and I was happy for his overheated body. I know I should complain, but his arm fit perfectly around me. I subconsciously leaned into his shoulder as we walked. The bonfire came into view. At first it was a dull light through the thick vegetation. But as we circled around a large tree, it was too dark to tell what kind, the bonfire was in plain view, lighting up the night sky.

"Hey Seth! I thought that was Leah's car I heard," someone laughed.

"Keep your comments about my car to yourself…or I'll make you," Leah growled.

"Ooooh, scary."

Leah launched herself off the ground to tackle the other kid.

"Leah, Embry, knock it off," someone else said.

"Okay then…so that's Embry, and Quil's sitting next to him, and you've met Leah. Sam's sitting next to Billy, Jake's Dad. Where is Jake?" he paused.

"Picking up Bella, where else. Oh, and Angela?" Sam answered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind sticking around a little longer once the meeting's over? I want to ask you a few things."

"Sure, Sam. My parents want me home before one thirty though."

"That'll be plenty of time."

Seth finished introducing me to everyone around the time that Emily announced she needed help bringing all the food up. I volunteered to help, but Seth and Sam wouldn't let us lift a finger. She went with them though, to make sure that they didn't eat any of the food yet, while Seth left me to the mercy of Quil.

They came back with two extra people. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw me. After greeting everyone, she came over and sat beside me on the log that was currently being used as a bench.

Seth sat by my feet, next to Jake who was already bending hangers into skewers for the hot dogs. We chatted with Quil and Embry, sitting on either side of us until it was time to start roasting hot dogs. Emily passed the hot dogs to us first, probably thinking that there wouldn't be any left for us if she let the guys have them first.

I cooked my hot dog to perfection and ate it slowly, not wanting to make a pig of myself, though even if I ate three hot dogs, I probably still wouldn't look like a pig next to the guys. They each went through a package of hot dogs, a family size bag of chips and a two-liter bottle of soda. It was enough to make me want to throw up.

"Are you going to eat that hot dog?" Paul asked Jake while staring at the last hot dog.

Jake considered the hot dog for a moment, "I guess. I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I _think_ I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all though," he sighed.

Seth was trying to hold back a grin as I watched him.

Paul started shaking and I was in the middle of wondering what his problem was, so what. It was just a hot dog.

"Sheesh," Jake laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

The skewer flipped haphazardly over the bonfire. Even with my increased senses, I still expected it to land hot dog side down, but Paul caught it easily, the shaking already stopped. "Thanks, man," he said as he ate the hot dog in two bites.

"It's getting late," Bella murmured to Jake. What was she talking about? It was only like nine o'clock, unless my internal clock was off, which it very well could be.

"Don't start _that_ yet," Jake whispered back, clearly enjoying the fact that she was here. "The best part's coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?" she teased.

Jake laughed. I understood their relationship a bit more now. Bella saw him as a brother, someone she could tease and not worry about what he thought. Jake on the other hand, saw her as the girl next door, the one who just realized how well they fit together. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim, Seth, Angela and Leah are all first-timers, too."

Jake must not have told her that this was a council meeting like Seth told me. I wonder if she would have come if she'd known. I eves dropped a little on Jake, Seth hadn't told me what the stories were about, and this sounded a little like the preface in a book.

"Stories?" Bella asked as Jake scooted back, giving her a better view of the whole circle. Seth stayed where he was while absentmindedly played with his hair.

"The histories we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors."

Everyone sat up straighter and repositioned themselves so that they were facing Billy Black. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily pull out a notebook and pencil, ready to start recording the stories.

**(Please read through the legends guys, I'm going to be putting some of Angela's thoughts in and some Seth/Angela moments!) **Billy cleared his throat, "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were the spirit warriors.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor." How could someone do that? There must be more magic in this world than I thought? To have their spirit leave their body…that had to be hard.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic." Personally, I didn't blame them. I had been perfectly happy thinking that magic was just something a magician did, but since I was in this world, I was more than happy to believe and let my subconscious figure out how. "We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire." Of course, there was always one who had evil intentions…I wonder who that was in my life. Probably that vampire I was supposed to protect Bella from.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and to never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands."

I gasped. How could someone be that evil, to take it to the extent of murdering someone? Seth must have heard my gasp. He reached up and held my hand, just as enthralled in the story as I was.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if it were the mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began—Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt that he was doomed—never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever." I felt so bad for Taha Aki, and Utlapa, well, I wanted to kill him myself right now.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors came to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body."

"No," I gasped quietly to myself. No one else seemed to hear me.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever." I saw the whole story in my head, and my eyes saw red. I was just barely in control of myself while the story was being told to _not_ make anything start moving.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred from Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt great rage, more powerful than anything he's felt before. He entered the big wolf once again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man."

My jaw dropped. For magic to be this amazing, it _had_ to be powerful. Seth squeezed my fingers again, pulling me back into the story.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam's all black," Quil muttered beside Seth. "Black heart, black fur."

"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How _sweet _you are?" Sam whispered back.

Seth laughed quietly to himself, as Billy continued the story as if there had been no interruption.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in here his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf do that he would die when she did."

Would Seth do that for me? Would he give up being a wolf so he could grow old with me? But why was I planning on growing old with him? Did I love him that much? I shivered, refusing to answer my own question.

Seth felt the shiver through my hand and tugged me down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me close to him. It felt so nice and I almost forgot we weren't alone.

"This is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Billy trailed off, looking to Quil's grandfather.

His voice was a thin tenor, frail as he began, but it grew stronger with the story, "That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number were to blame. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forests that burned their noses to the point of pain." I could totally understand the sweet smell and it burning their noses.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far to the north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told them everything that happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once. Who found the same sweet stink all through the village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes—a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."

Seth shivered this time. "It'll be okay. They ripped him to pieces, remember?" I whisper in his ear.

"I know, but it's still creepy to hear about it. Especially the way that Old Quil tells stories," he whispered back into my ear. It tickled, but I ignored the sensation, for now.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature form the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains." The only way to kill a vampire or a werewolf, hopefully Seth would never have to see that first hand. "A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing by ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide—some in the ocean, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put itself together again.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge." The mate would always seek revenge. There was no denying it. And the mate would fight to the death.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees worshiping her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first." I cringed into Seth and he held me closer. I knew there would be more deaths to follow.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the deathblow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart."

I gasped and I heard Bella gasp as well. That woman was so brave. Killing herself to save her people. It baffled my mind. I would never have that much bravery.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to man again. He lay for one day beside his wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come though these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when the reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one were near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

It was quiet for a moment while everyone absorbed what had just happened. "Burden," Quil scoffed. "I think it's cool."

Quil snapped the rest of us out of our thoughts and back to reality. The bonfire was dying down and some people were yawning, ready to go home to bed.

But I wasn't ready for bed. The legends—stories—had me too keyed up to want to sleep now. My head was racing with questions too quickly for me to be able to ask them.

Jared got up and gently tugged Kim to her feet. "Well, I'm going to take Kim home. I don't want her parents worrying where she is." They said their goodbyes and left. Emily and Leah were tying up the garbage bag while Embry was wheeling Billy away with Quil helping his grandfather down the dark path. Jake got up and glanced down at Bella. Her eyes were barely open.

"You should probably carry her, Jake. She doesn't look like she'll be able to stand long enough to make it back to your car," Seth told him.

"You're probably right, Seth. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," he said as he scooped Bella up in one easy movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

It was hard for me to watch. She belonged with Edward, but she looked so right with Jacob.

"Let's go see what Sam wants. Then we can get you home so you can go to bed."

"Okay." I didn't bother to tell him that I wasn't tired as he led me to where Sam was standing by the fire. "What'd you want to ask me, Sam?" I asked curiously.

"I was just wondering what exactly you are. I know Seth told me that you are a witch, but that was all."

"Oh." I was expecting this questioning to happen sometime. "So, I _am_ a witch—but not the potions and spells kind. I exist to protect human life, like you, but from vampires and werewolves. Not you guys though, you're a different kind of werewolf, not the ones from my dream." At his confused look, I explained. "When I first became a witch, a little under a week ago, I had dreams that explained it to me. I recognize the creatures that I'm supposed to destroy by their scent: vampires by their sweetness, werewolves by their sour smell. "

"So you protect humans, like we do?"

"Mmhmm."

"And I just want to clear one more thing up. What's this about a haunted garage?" he asked with a very confused face.

I giggled. "That's my ability—"

"Like vampires?" he interrupted.

"I guess. It's like my edge against what they have. Watch." I grabbed an empty chip bag that was blowing around the clearing and pulled it closer so that Sam could grab it. "I think it's kinda neat. And I'm getting better at it too. When I first…changed…into a witch my emotions ruled my power. If I got too upset or mad, things would start flying around the room. It scared my Mom a lot."

"That's…amazing," Sam said in awe.

"You should probably get home. We don't want your parents to get worried and not let you come back, Angela. I really look forward to meeting you again," Emily whispered while interlacing her hand with Sam's hand.

"We probably should. My Dad is probably waiting up."

"I thought you told him not too?" Seth questioned.

"It doesn't really matter. Come on. Good night guys. I had a really great time and I can't wait to come back to La Push," I called over my shoulder as Seth pulled me toward Leah's car.

**There you go. It's really long because of the legends and I hope you like it. Please review guys! And if I get at least 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter right away since it's already finished, or almost finished!**


	15. Sleepover

**So here's the next chapter, I know it's a little late after the 10 reviews, but it's here anyway! I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get a chapter up on Saturdays, it gives me enough time to write and edit a chapter that way.**

_Recap:_

"_You should probably get home. We don't want your parents to get worried and not let you come back, Angela. I really look forward to meeting you again," Emily whispered while interlacing her hand with Sam's hand._

"_We probably should. My Dad is probably waiting up."_

"_I thought you told him not too?" Seth questioned._

"_It doesn't really matter. Come on. Good night guys. I had a really great time and I can't wait to come back to La Push," I called over my shoulder as Seth pulled me toward Leah's car._

Chapter 15: Sleepover

Seth pulled up in front of my house. The whole street was dark except for the light pouring out the kitchen window in my house.

"You sure you can just do that telekinesis thing?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Cause I think you're a physic, too," he smiled at me.

"Why? 'Cause I knew my dad would still be up?"

"Yeah."

I laughed. "He did the same thing when Ben and I went on dates. Although, we usually didn't stay out this late."

"Oops."

"No, not oops. This wasn't your fault. Besides, we usually only went to dinner and a movie. You took me to a bonfire with all your friends."

"Does that make me better than him?"

I frowned. I didn't really want to talk about Ben. Sure he was my ex-boyfriend, and yeah, I still kind of liked him. But I was with Seth now. Well, not _with_ Seth. But he was still my friend who was helping to heal my heart. If taking it over came with that, well I didn't have any objections. "I don't know, Seth. I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay." He was so quick to agree with anything I suggested.

A sliver of light appeared on the inky grass. I sighed. "I should probably go in and go to bed, but I'm not tired at all."

"You probably should," he answered. He seemed to like just being with me and me telling him all about myself. Then I thought of a wicked idea. I shouldn't, but it was too good to pass up.

"Are you tired?"

"Nah, I get plenty of sleep. More than the rest 'cause Sam's to worried about my health, or more like Leah's to worried about my health and nags Sam about it."

"Do you have patrol tonight?" I asked.

"No, why?"

I asked him before my boldness wore off, "Would you like to stay in my room tonight, just talking? You don't have to if you don't want to, but we haven't really had much time together without being interrupted, and I just thought that while everyone else is sleeping would be a good time."

"Don't you have to sleep though?"

"I told you I'm not tired."

He shifted in his seat, knowing he really shouldn't, but not wanting to resist. "You could always leave if I fall asleep. And I'll sleep in tomorrow. No big deal. And then we can have all day tomorrow together as well."

Seth grinned, "You talked me into it. But I'll have to take Leah's car home, first. Leave your window open, I'll climb in that way."

I smiled. I was really happy to spend some more time with Seth. He was such a happy person. It infected everyone around him, including me. "I'll see you later then, Seth." I reached over and gave him a one armed hug.

He beamed even more. I stepped out of the car and shut the door softly, not wanting to wake up any of the neighbors.

I waved as he drove off, and then turned to face my Dad. He would be wondering what took me so long to get out of the car.

I opened the front door and locked it as I closed it. "Hello?" I called loud enough for Dad to hear me, but not loud enough to wake up my light-sleeping brothers.

"In here, sweetie."

"Mom?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen. She was in her robe holding a cup of tea. "Where's Dad? I thought for sure he would be up waiting for me."

"He's sleeping on the couch. I came down about a half hour ago to tell him to go up to bed so he wouldn't be falling asleep during his sermon in the morning, but I figured I'd let him sleep on the couch until you came home."

"Oh." I knew Daddy wouldn't fail to wait for me to come home. I was still his little girl and I guess he planned on keeping it that way as long as possible, considering I was going off to college in the fall.

"So how was it?"

I closed my eyes and tried to find a word to describe it, but my vocabulary failed me. "There aren't words to describe it, but amazing, captivating, scary and sweet will have to do."

"And how did Seth like it with you there?"

"He loved it. I sat on a log, and he leaned against my knees for part of it, until I gasped in horror. He pulled me down to sit beside him then, and after that, when I shivered at the sight I imagined, he put his arm around me because he thought I was cold. I don't even think he realized it though."

"That's very sweet. And I know you don't want him as a boyfriend yet, but when you do, and I know this won't be an if, and so do you, I approve. And your father already approves. Seth was very polite tonight."

There was no way I was going to tell Seth that. It would definitely go to his head. "Thanks, Mom. And I'm going to go up to bed, I'm kind of tired," I yawned even though I was wide-awake.

"Alright, I'll go wake up your father, why don't you say good night to him first."

"Okay." I mentally tapped my toe, not sure how soon Seth would show up, and I wanted my parents safe and oblivious in their room. Dad grumbled when Mom woke him up, but once he heard that I just got home, he woke up immediately.

"He kept you out this late?"

"Yeah, he did. But it was so much fun, Dad. And all his friends were there; Bella was too. Jake invited her along, but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I want to get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, pulling me into a hug before releasing me to go to my room.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, and instead of my pajamas, I pulled on my favorite pair of gray sweats and a light pink top. I opened up my window, thankful that it was quiet and not noisy and poked my head out, looking for Seth. I didn't see anything, even with my advanced eyesight.

I listened for the sounds of my parents getting ready for bed, the bedroom door closing, the creaking of their bed. Soon, I could hear my Dad's snoring and I knew it was safe.

I poked my head out the window again, "Seth?" I whisper yelled.

"Right here!" he whispered back from the ground.

"They're in bed. It's safe to come up."

"Okay, stand back."

_What?_ I thought to myself, but when he made a running start, I quickly backed up from the window.

Seth soared through my window and landed without a sound. I giggled.

"Impressive. That's a two story jump."

"I can do more, but there is no point. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…anything and everything. Tell me about La Push. I mean, I've been there, but it seems like I've only seen the touristy side. What's it like living there?" I asked as Seth settled into a comfortable position under the window and tugged me down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and I curled up inside his massive, protective arm. I know I'm not supposed to _like _him yet, but it just felt so right.

"Pretty boring; I bet it's about the same as Forks."

"What do you guys do for fun though? I mean, we at least have one shopping center."

"Cliff diving."

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen or done it. What's it like?"

"Exhilarating."

"Really? That's it?"

"Sort of."

"Would you take me one time?"

"I don't know. It can be kind of dangerous."

"So that's why it's exhilarating?"

"That and it's so weird to be free falling into the water."

"Do you go down deep?"

"Yeah. How good of a swimmer are you?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I've life-guarded a little, not much though. It was a summer job."

"So you have to be somewhat good. We should probably wait for the water to be a little warmer though. It makes it easier to swim when you don't freak out when you hit the ice cold water."

"Like Bella did?"

"Yeah," he paused a moment, then looked at me. "Promise me one thing: you won't go without me. We don't need another episode of what happened to Bella."

"I promise. And what happened to Bella? I thought she just went cliff diving with Jacob?"

"Not really. Jake promised he'd taker her, but there was an emergency and he couldn't. He told her that they would start from lower down, it's safer, but she couldn't find the path and jumped from the top. Jake had to pull her back up or she would have drowned. But enough about Bella, I want to know about you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know how a girl like you thinks that I'm worthy of your time."

"What kind of question is that?"

"A deep one."

"I'll say."

"So?"

"How could a girl like me think that you're worthy of my time…Let's see, you comfort me when I'm sad, cheer me up when I need cheering up, you make me laugh, you give my life—" I stopped. I couldn't answer that because I wasn't sure it was even true.

"Give your life…?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know what I _want_ to say, or at least what my subconscious wants me to say, but I don't know if it's what I really feel," I confessed.

"You have as much time as you need to figure that out."

"Thanks. And where were we? Oh right, my parents approve of you, that's a big plus by the way, you always know what to say, you have a smile that can make the saddest person in the world smile back, you have a great body, and you've imprinted on me. Would you like me to continue?"

Seth smiled. "If you want."

"I'm not going to inflate your big head anymore. Ask another question."  
"Why does your face light up every time you see me and grow sadder when I tell you I have to leave?"

"Did you not hear my answer to your last question?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's your answer. And quit it with the deep questions, I'm too tired to think too much. Next question," I giggled.

"Alright, no more deep questions for tonight. How about…are you planning to go to college in the fall?"

"Yes."

His face fell.

"I'm only going to Seattle. I really hope that thing clears up by then."

"So do I, but if it hasn't, I trust you to take care of yourself. If you can kill a vampire, I'm sure you can take care of some murderer easily."

"But that's the thing. I _don't_ know if I can kill a vampire."

"But you know how, and if being a witch is anything like being a werewolf, it'll all come to you when you need it most."

"I hope so." I curled into his protective arm a little more. The truth was, I was scared to death to go off to college. I don't want to leave home just yet like everyone else. They can't wait to get out of Forks and take on the world, I want to stay here and be "Daddy's little girl" a little while longer.

"What are you going for?"

"Business Management. I can get a job anywhere then. Maybe I could even find one in Forks or La Push. I'm planning on coming home every other weekend. Are you thinking about college yet?"

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going to college?"

"Just that. I have to stay in La Push to protect the tribe."

"So you can't get more of an education after that?"  
"Sure, I'd just have to take online courses. I could never just leave. Well, I _could_. Leah is. She can't wait to get away from La Push; it has too many memories for her to handle it. But I don't think I could leave. Everyone I know is in or near La Push and I can't leave my Mom behind. If Leah leaves like she's planning to, I'll be all she has left."

"So you can't leave because your sister is? Isn't that a little unfair?"  
"I guess. But I don't want to leave anyway, so it isn't really an issue."

"But you could change your mind."  
"And if I change my mind to go to college for a semester or two, I could probably convince Leah to come back for some of that time."

I yawned.

"You're tired; I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"No. I don't want to go to bed yet."

"So you keep saying, but your eyes are drooping, and even though I don't want to leave you, _I_ want to get a little sleep before Sam decides that I'll be doing patrol tomorrow."

"So I can't hang out with you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'll try not to have patrol. But if I do, ask Leah or my Mom to give you directions to Emily's house. You can hang out with them, and find out all sorts of things that they wouldn't know if they weren't in my head.

"Would you have told me if I asked?"

"Sure, as long as you promise not to tell them."

"Okay. I guess I'll let you get some sleep then."

Seth stood up and pulled me up with him. I hugged him, and leaned into him so that that would be the last thing that I remembered before I fell asleep. He kissed the top of my head, "'Night, Angela. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Seth."

I let go of him and he walked to the window, perching on the edge of the windowsill. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," he whispered as he jumped down and disappeared into the night.

A smile appeared on my face as I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**This was more of a filler chapter, so the next chapter should have more action in it! Please review!**


	16. Excitement

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really look forward to the reviews and the last chapter didn't really have that many. So remember a while ago, like in chapter 9 when Alice said she'd think of something? Well, I totally had something planned, and now I forget, so if any of you have some ideas, I'd be happy for the help and would definitely mention you if I use it :)**

_Recap:_

_Seth stood up and pulled me up with him. I hugged him, and leaned into him so that that would be the last thing that I remembered before I fell asleep. He kissed the top of my head, "'Night, Angela. See you in the morning."_

"_Goodnight, Seth." _

_I let go of him and he walked to the window, perching on the edge of the windowsill. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," he whispered as he jumped down and disappeared into the night. _

_A smile appeared on my face as I crawled into bed and fell asleep._

Chapter 16: Excitement

Mom, Dad, and the twins were at church. I was allowed to stay home again because I had been out late last night. Mom left me a note saying that I could go to down to Seth's house whenever I felt like it. And I would be allowed to see him all summer unless I failed a final. In other words, she was telling me to study.

But I felt confident enough that I would get the rest of the review that I needed in the next few weeks before the actual finals.

I was eating Pop Tarts as I drove into La Push. The roads were pretty empty and I didn't see many people around. But then again, I was in the residential area away from the beach. Seth said that most of the people walked and didn't drive.

As I stopped in front of Seth's house, I caught a glimpse of Leah in the back yard holding a newspaper or a magazine and a piece of toast.

I brushed the crumbs off of me as I headed into their backyard.

"Hi, Leah."

"Hello, Angela. Seth's on duty."

"Oh."

"Do you know where Emily's house is?" Her lip curled as she said her cousin's name, but I didn't say anything.

"No."

"Mom'll tell you how to get there. I have to get ready to go anyway."

"Okay." I had a feeling that Leah didn't like me but was putting up with me only because I was her brother's imprint. I followed Leah into the kitchen. "Can you tell Angela how to get to Emily's house? I have to go."

"Of course, hon. Be careful and be safe, alright?"

"Whatever."

"_Alright?_"

"Alright, Mom. I'll be careful and try not to do anything un-safe, 'kay?"

Mrs. Clearwater sighed. "Okay. Tell your brother!" she called after Leah. "Have a seat, Angela. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate? It's homemade."

"Sure." I wasn't really in the mood for hot chocolate, but it sounded good. My Mom only made the powder stuff.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you how to get to Emily and Sam's house. I just want to get to know you a little. Don't worry, I won't be embarrassing, I'm just a little lonely sometimes. They never want to hang around with Mom."

"Really? It sounded to me like Seth hangs around with you all the time."

"Well, he does. It's just that he brings all his friends along with him and they hang in the backyard."

"If no one is around and you get lonely, just call my Mom or stop by our house. She says she feels lonely sometimes too. Especially when we're at school."

"It's good to know that there are other lonely mothers out there. Did you enjoy the bonfire last night?"

"Of course I did. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Last night was the second time I was there. I think that each time it becomes more magical. Especially when you grow up with the stories your whole life and believe they are just that, stories. When you find out they're real, it's mind-boggling."

"It's like your eyes are truly being opened. At least, that's how I felt, I don't know about you."

"I felt the same way."

We sipped our hot chocolate for a minute, re-living last night at the bonfire.

"I don't mean to intrude, but did you grow up with stories about what you are?"

My eyes popped open. "Seth told you?"

"This morning. He stopped in to let me know you'd most likely be over. I've never heard of a witch before, and for some reason, I'm getting the feeling you don't have a cauldron in your basement and a flying broomstick," she laughed.

"No, I just have telekinesis. It's quite helpful and even though I'm still mastering it."

"Really? Is there a weight limit, like you can't lift anything heavier than say a boulder?"

"Well, I don't think I can pick up a living tree, but I can lift the couch. It's quite helpful when my Mom's vacuuming."

"I bet. Now, I should give you directions to Emily's house." She pulled out a piece of scrap paper and pencil and wrote them down. She handed me the paper and pulled me into a hug. It's so nice that Seth found someone, even if you are about 4 years older than him."

"Thank you for the hot chocolate and the interesting conversation, Mrs. Clearwater. And Seth acts older than 14. He's more mature than some of the guys I'll be graduating with."

She waved me off with a smile and I felt that she was truly happy for Seth, as was I, that he found someone.

The directions to Emily's house weren't that hard to follow and I guessed that I would be able to find my way back without directions, but just in case, I left them in the glove box. I climbed out of my car again and the front door of the cheerful looking house opened.

"Angela! Come on in! We've been waiting for you!" Emily cried, holding the door open and waving me in.

"Your house is very lovely, Emily. And who's we?"

"Kim and I, we get together on Sundays to just hang out and have girl time together. We don't let any of the guys in, well, unless there's an emergency, and they know to say out."

"Yeah, otherwise we come at them with curlers and nail polish," Kim chimed in.

"But since Sam mentioned this morning that Seth told him that there was a pretty good possibility of you coming over, we decided to wait for you to start the fun."

I was smiling, but it was hard not to in such a happy environment. "Now, let the fun begin!" Kim yelled as she pressed play on the boom box.

We danced around and painted each other's nails, forgetting, if only for a little while, the reason why the guys weren't out at the beach having fun, but instead patrolling the area so that some vampire that was after Bella. And even though it wasn't their problem, the wolf pack was still doing their part to protect the people of La Push.

We were having such a good time that we lost track of time. We made cookies and watched Cinderella, each imagining our own Prince Charming. I had mine, but I had yet to tell him and come to terms with it myself. I felt as if I was betraying Ben, and felt horrible because I had forgotten all about him in the past few days.

"Alright, Angela, we know you know how much we love our imprinters, now _we_ want to know how much _you_ like him."

"We promise that whatever you say here won't go beyond the three of us. No matter how much Sam wants to know—"

"Or Jared,"

"—we won't tell them anything. So, what's up with you two?"

I blushed bright red. I had just gone over this last night with Seth, sort of.

"Come on, Angela. I know we just met, but I promise you, we'll be best friends. Just tell us how you feel about him."

"Well…I kind of like him, but I just broke up with my boyfriend like two weeks ago, so I feel like I'm betraying him."

"I know. Sam used to be dating Leah so when he imprinted on me, I felt like I was betraying her. It's different, I know, but it's hard to resist that kind of attention. I tried and it didn't work that well."

"I'm sure Seth would understand if you told him that, Angela," Kim smiled.

"So you do sort of like him?" Emily quizzed.

"Yes. I know my heart beats faster when I'm around him, but I also know that two weeks ago the same thing happened when I was around Ben. I'm just a little confused right now and just trying to figure my heart out."

"That's good enough for me, what about you Emily?"

"Yeah. So want to watch Snow White?"

"Sure."

_Bang!_

"Emily! Is Angela here?" someone yelled from the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Leah?"

"Sam and Paul caught scent of the redhead and Seth told me to run back here and find out if Angela was safe. But since I can see she is, I'm outa here."

"Leah wait. Let me come with you."  
"Are you kidding? You can't fight a vampire."

"But I can keep going after you guys cross the line."

"And have a frantic Seth in my head? I don't think so."

"Apparently you didn't think of this, but I _can_ take care of myself. As a witch, I _do_ have some advantages on my side. And even if you don't agree, I can still follow you and you're going to lead me to her because you want to get back out there as well. Now let's go."

Leah glared at me. I knew she didn't like me to begin with and this probably wasn't helping, but I did need some practice fighting a vampire and with all the wolves there, it would be more reassuring because I would have backup.

"Fine. Let's go, but I'm not going to slow down so you can keep up."

"Thanks for the good time Kim and Emily!" I yelled over my shoulder as I followed Leah into the woods.

"Be safe girls and tell the guys that too!" Emily yelled back.

Leah took off in wolf form and I had to admit, she was fast. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep up with her.

**Don't forget to review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. And don't forget any ideas!**


	17. Chasing Vampires

Wow. I feel really bad. My goal was to have this story done by the end of the summer and summer's over in…2 weeks. Great. I'm really sorry guys, I feel as if I'm letting you down. You've all been such great readers/supporters/fans. I've decided to wait on my other story, I still have the poll up, but I'm waiting cuz if I can't keep up with this one, keeping up with two stories isn't really going to work. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me!

_Recap:_

_"Apparently you didn't think of this, but I can take care of myself. As a witch, I do have some advantages on my side. And even if you don't agree, I can still follow you and you're going to lead me to her because you want to get back out there as well. Now let's go."_

_ Leah glared at me. I knew she didn't like me to begin with and this probably wasn't helping, but I did need some practice fighting a vampire and with all the wolves there, it would be more reassuring because I would have backup._

_ "Fine. Let's go, but I'm not going to slow down so you can keep up."_

_ "Thanks for the good time Kim and Emily!" I yelled over my shoulder as I followed Leah into the woods._

"Be safe girls and tell the guys that too!" Emily yelled back.

Leah took off in wolf form and I had to admit, she was fast. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep up with her.

Chapter 17

But I was a witch, and I could do it. If I couldn't keep up with a shape shifter who was supposed to be able to keep up with a vampire, how was I ever going to keep up with a vampire?

And I couldn't give up. That would just prove to Leah and Seth that I wasn't able to take care of myself. Just as I thought that, I was suddenly running much faster than I ever had before. I could still hear Leah, she was ahead of me a little, and her scent was quite powerful, though still soothing to my senses. It was easy to avoid trees and bushes going at this speed, even though I didn't think it were possible. Besides being able to run faster, the rest of my senses sped up as well.

I was on her path and she seemed faster than the others did. She always stayed a little bit ahead of me, never slowing down enough so that I could run beside her. I soon caught the scent of the other wolves. Their trails weren't as strong as Leah's, but still quite fresh.

And then it hit me.

That sickly sweet smell that had sent my mind in instinct mode. The rational, calm, even-tempered Angela was gone and the instinctual, focused-on-my-quarry Angela appeared. I didn't even think about what I was doing.

I passed Leah when she suddenly stopped, barely registering that the other wolves had stopped as well and were pacing along the banks of a stream. I jumped over the river and continued to track down the scent.

I desperately wanted to find the vampire at the other end of the trail, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up all night. I _was_ still partially human. I _did_ still get tired. And I knew that the moment I crossed that stream, Seth would be frantic with worry. And he would go to my house or call my house and then my Mom would get worried. But surprisingly, with all that going through my head, I was still running faster than I thought possible and was still on the trail. I even stopped before I reached the highway so I could find a safe place to cross. I wasn't sure if I was running fast enough to be invisible.

I was starting to get worried when I was running out of forest and running into more roads. I would have to turn back soon. And I didn't even know where I was. The trail was fading as well. Well, not fading, but more…_blended_ with other scents.

The 'Welcome to Seattle' sign was my clue to turn back. I wouldn't be able to hide as well in the city. I should probably let Seth know that I'm okay.

I patted my back pocket where my cell usually was, but it wasn't. It was in my purse that was still back at Emily's house. I had no way of letting anyone know where I was or how I was. I'd better make it back fast. But I couldn't go home right away; my car was still at Emily's house.

I'd stop in at Bella's or the Cullen's house, just so I could call my mom to let her know I was all right. Then I would go to Emily's and pick up my car. Let my dad believe I spent the whole day there.

The Cullen's house was closer and if I stopped at Bella's, there was the risk that I would see Charlie and I would have to explain that…

The Cullen's scent was strong and I still had the urge to give over to my instincts as I just had so I could attack, but they were the good guys. I swallowed the urge and just kept running. But the closer I got to their house, the stronger the urge was. It was harder than before, but I reasoned that was because I hadn't given over to the instinct before and now that I had, it would be easier.

"Heads up, Angela," a voice called from above me in the trees. I looked up and saw Emmett high above me in the trees. A small object was tumbling through the air, not hitting a single branch, towards me. I caught it effortlessly, but gave him a questioning look. "Alice said you needed to make a call and that being around so many of us probably wouldn't be a good idea. I volunteered to come because I was bored. And I wanted to see the new and improved Angela."

"Thanks, Emmett. But aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"After going through it six times, it gets a little boring. I decided to hang out here instead now that Edward's back."

"You can have your phone back once I make my call."

"Sure. I'll be back. It's rude to eavesdrop. Well, unless it's Edward and Bella." He disappeared through the tops of the trees.

I quickly dialed and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello! Who is this?"

"Josh, it's big sister. Is Mom there?"

"Yup. Here she is."

"What's up, sweetie?"

"I'll be home soon. I have to pick up my car in La Push, and then I'll be home. I'm sorry it's so late."

"I'll want to know all about your day when you get back." She lowered her voice, "You can come right home. Seth parked your car around the corner. See you soon."

"Bye Mom."

The trees rustled above me and I instantly knew Emmett was back. "Throw it back up. Unless you can't throw that far," he teased.

I smiled and set the phone flat on my palm. With my other hand, I used my finger to point the phone all the way up to Emmett.

He grinned, "Neat." But as he grabbed for it, I quickly moved it out of his reach. He glared at me, but I just smiled and kept moving it. "Not funny, Angela," he growled.

"Fine," I grumbled, giving the phone a little flick, throwing it up in the air. "I guess I'll see you around, Emmett." I raced back to my house, knowing my Mom would be waiting for me.

I glanced around as I neared my car. I didn't want anyone seeing me appearing out of no where. Nobody was around so I quickly rushed to my car and started it up, thankful that I had left my keys in my pocket so that I could unlock it. Seth must have hot-wired it or something. I don't know how else he would have gotten it here, unless he carried it.

But it didn't matter; I pulled into my parking space in front of the house and grabbed my purse. As I opened the front door, I smelled the amazing smell of just baked brownies. Josh and Isaac were at the kitchen table with a brownie and glass of milk.

"Why don't you two finish up in the living room?" Mom suggested.

"Really?"

"We can eat in the living room?"

They didn't wait for Mom to answer but quickly rushed into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Seth's been calling every half hour for the past few hours. You might want to give him a call before your father gets too suspicious."

"'Kay." I dialed the number on the notepad left by the phone and it didn't even ring once before Seth picked it up.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Please tell me you didn't take her down all by yourself. Do you—"

"Seth," I interrupted, "I'm fine, and not hurt. And I didn't even catch up with her; I lost the trail outside of Seattle."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely," I lowered my voice, "I'll tell you all about it if you want to sneak over later. I'll meet you in the big pine tree in the back yard. I gotta go. My Mom wants to talk. But I'm fine. See ya later, Seth." I hung up before he could answer me. He would be there and he knew I would know.

"Now, what did you want to know about Mom?"

"Have a brownie and tell me all about this vampire chase you went on. The twins are occupied and your father's in his study starting on Sunday's sermon."

I smiled. My mom was amazing. "Okay, so I was at Emily's house, Seth's second cousin, with Kim and we were having fun, you know, watching movies, gossiping, painting nails, etc. And then Leah, Seth's sister, came in the back door and asked if I was safe, Seth was concerned, but I convinced her that I could take care of myself and that I was coming with her whether she wanted me to or not. Well, apparently she, the vampire, crossed some border and I kept going. I followed her all the way to Seattle where her scent blended in with all the other people. Then I came back."

"So it's this vampire that's causing all the damage in Seattle?"

"I guess. I haven't had time to ask anyone else what they think. I just found out myself. But I'll ask Alice tomorrow at school. Maybe she'll have an answer for me."

"Did you have anything to eat, yet?"

Mentioning food had my stomach growling, regardless of the brownie I just ate, I realized I was hungry. "No, I didn't exactly have time or money to stop in somewhere for take-out. Did you leave any dinner for me?"

"Of course I saved you some." She set a plate in front of me and as I picked up my fork she remembered another phone call that I had missed today. "Ben called today. He said that Jessica mentioned something about you spending your time with someone else in La Push. He sounded pretty mad." I dropped my fork. Jessica was _so_ dead. At least, as soon as I found out what Alice was going to find out for me.

The Cullen's house was closer and if I stopped at Bella's, there was the risk that I would see Charlie and I would have to explain that…

The Cullen's scent was strong and I still had the urge to give over to my instincts as I just had so I could attack, but they were the good guys. I swallowed the urge and just kept running. But the

**Now, please please please help me! I **_**really**_** don't know what Alice was going to find out! I had it written down on a piece of paper and suffice to say, I lost the paper! Please help me! And I'll be on vacation for a week so I won't be able to read any reviews til I get back! Please make me happy!**


	18. The Old Angela

Chapter 18

"Do we have the Cullen's phone number, Mom?"

"I don't believe so, why?"

"Because Alice was going to find something out for me."

"About Jessica?"

"No," I answered, but apparently too quickly because Mom gave me a skeptical look. "Nothing too bad. It's just that Jess has made mine and Ben's lives miserable since she found out that we broke up."  
"That's no excuse Angela Weber and you know it."

"Do you know what she did?"

"Angela, this isn't like you. I know that Ben broke your heart and that all that's happened since then has changed you, but you've never been the kind of person who gets revenge."

"Mom, she found out that Ben broke up with me over the phone. I didn't tell her and neither did Ben. Who else could have told her?"

"Maybe Mrs. Cheney said something to Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Stanley mentioned it to Jessica. You know that Jessica has been known to come up with her own conclusions."

"But how would she find out about the phone part?"

"Jessica lives a block away. And the shortest route to your house from Ben's is going straight past hers. Ben must have gone to school the next day really upset and you were sick. The most logical idea is that he called you on the phone."

"How do you know she wasn't spying on me? Who knows what else she might see?"

"She's not spying on you and stop overreacting, Angela."

"How do you know she's not spying on me?"

"Because she's not, Angela. There are many ways that she could have gotten that information and why would she spy on you?"

"I don't know. How did she find out I'm spending a lot of time with Seth?"

"How many of your friends have ever gone down to LaPush?"

"All of them, well, except maybe the Cullens."

"Exactly, and now that the water is somewhat warm, how many more people are spending time at the beach?"

"A lot," I mumbled, slowly understanding my mom's point.

"Do I need to continue?"

"No."

"Do you still need the Cullen's number?"

"Yes. I need to tell Alice that I don't need whatever she found anymore."

"The phone book's under the phone stand. Look it up yourself."

"Mom, _no one _uses a phone book anymore."

"So don't call her then."

I quickly found her number in the phone book and walked over to the phone, Alice's number written on my hand. I needed to call Ben back as well. I stared at the phone as I debated on which call would be easier, Alice, or Ben.

The phone rang before I could make a decision. "Hello?" I answered, not quite sure who it was.

"You were going to pick me anyway. So why did you change your mind on getting revenge on Jess?"

"I guess my Mom reminded me that I'm not the kind of person who gets revenge."

"I can understand that. Revenge doesn't fit well with your personality, but I would still like to teach Jess the lesson that what goes around, comes around."

"Wouldn't you be subjecting yourself to the same thing then?"

"Angela," she sighed, "I'd know before it could come around to me and I'd stop it before it even happened. I've been doing this for a while you know."

"I don't even want to know how long. Well, at least not yet."

"Okay, so change in subject, do you want to know what I found?"

"No. I'd rather not know anything about it when she comes and complains on my shoulder. She'd accuse me of knowing and then things would just get worse."

"I guess you're right. She pays more than enough attention to other people's business than she needs to."

"Tell me about it. Do you know why I was debating between the two of you? She called Ben and told him I was hanging out with a bunch of people from LaPush lately and she must have made it sound way worse than it was because my mom said he sounded pretty angry when he left the message."

"You know what she needs? A boyfriend who'll take up most of her time."

"You're probably right. We'll work on that after we take care of the vampire problem."

"What vampire problem?"

"The one in Seattle, I followed a vampire there, the scent wasn't fresh, but it wasn't old either. I'll tell you more tomorrow. We'll go to the library during lunch if we have to. I have to call Ben back, and Seth's coming over later, plus I have a lot of homework to do yet."

"Alright, we'll pick you up tomorrow. See you then!"

"Bye Alice." I hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and dialing Ben's number.

"Hello?"

"Ben? It's Angela. My mom said you sounded angry on the phone, what's up?"

"Jess tells me you're spending a lot of time in LaPush with a bunch of guys."

"And? They're Bella's friends. She introduced me to them a while ago. I just happened to meet up with some of them again a few days ago. I can have other friends, can't I?"

"Of course you can. But that's not what made me mad."

"So what did?"

"Jess said she saw you making out with one of them."

"Ben, Jess lies. A lot. The closest it got to making out was when Seth grabbed my elbow when I tripped over a rock. That's all, nothing more." There was no reason for Ben to have to know about all the freaky werewolf/witch/vampire stuff. Besides, Seth and I _were_ just friends. Just a little closer than most friends.

"Oh. That's it?"

"That's all."

"I guess I over-reacted a little."

"Just a little. But I always liked that about you. And don't be upset, I'm just trying to put a little space between us, so we can go back to being friends without it being awkward."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"'kay. Bye, Ben."

"Everything all right, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yup. The call with Ben was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And I'm going to leave Alice to her own devices and not try to mess with any of her plans."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, because all I would do is complicate her plans instead of making her change her mind. I'm going to go read some more of that book before bed. It might come in handy more than I think in the next few days."

"Why don't you read that later and instead go spend some quality time with your dad in front of the TV?"

"What's he watching?"

"Something on the History Channel."

"Alright, they've got some good shows."

**And that's what I've got. So my summer ended in September and it's almost January, sorry for not updating! To be honest, I've kind of lost interest in the Twilight series, so I'm not that into this story anymore, BUT one of my new year's resolutions is to finish this story, so if all goes well, it'll be done by 2012. I wanted to get this chapter up before the New Year so it wasn't sent to my beta, so if there are mistakes that spell check missed. SORRY! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	19. Pushed to the Limits

Chapter 19: Pushed to the Limits

"So Angela, who's this new guy that you're hanging out with in LaPush?" Jess asked as I set my tray down. Ben glanced at me and gave a small smile.

"A friend," I answered just as nonchalant.

"Is he more than a friend? Because I hear that you're spending quite a bit of time down there."

"Yup, just a friend." I turned to say something to Bella, but Jess recaptured my attention.

"Don't you have a problem with that Ben? You just broke up with her and she's already found someone to replace you."

"Just leave it, Jess," Ben said. He sounded kind of hurt.

"Ben, you know she's just saying that to hurt you. I already told you what was going on last night. Don't believe her."

"Only a girl who's lying would say something like that, Ben," Jess said, trying to sound comforting.

"Let's go sit somewhere else, Ben. Somewhere quiet where we can study," Austen suggested dragging Ben away from the table.

It hurt me that I wasn't the one to go comfort him, but not as much as I thought it would. I was more upset that Jess was using my relationship with Seth to hurt someone that I cared about.

"What is your problem Jess? Can't you just leave anything alone to work out on its own? Why are you always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I don't know," she answered like it was supposed to be a privilege that she was responding to me.

"Well maybe you should stop because I know a bunch of people who would be a lot happier if you just stuck to your own business."

"Is something wrong, Angela? You seem a little stressed out."

"_Of course_ I'm stressed out. Between breaking up with Ben, finals, and family coming in for my graduation, along with a whole other host of things on my mind, what's left _not_ to stress about?"

Bella leaned over to me, "Edward says that Alice is outside the cafeteria and if you don't leave soon, we may have a problem. Alice had a vision," she whispered.

"I'll see you later, Bella." I grabbed my tray with its uneaten food and walked to the garbage can, dumping everything in the trash but a somewhat decent looking apple and a bottle of water.

I crunched into my apple as I pushed through the door to look for Alice. "You're skipping the rest of the day. You have a doctor's appointment, got it? Here's your note, go to the office and meet me in the parking lot. There are some things we need to talk about."

Getting out of the rest of the day was easy. Alice's note looked quite authentic, and I'm not even going to ask her how she got out of class, because I'm pretty sure she didn't have a note and was just skipping even though she could get detention for that.

"We're going to my house, we'll meet Edward there. Between the information you gave us yesterday and what we already know, we're going to brainstorm what we think is going on and what we can do about it," she answered my unspoken question as I opened the car door.

"What about Bella?"

"Edward's bringing her. They'll show up a few minutes after we do. Edward's got a more creative way to get her out of school than a doctor's note. I figured you wouldn't want your dad asking you why you skipped. Charlie's preference is to be oblivious at the moment."

Alice drove faster than Edward. I'm not sure how that's possible, but I'm sure it was.

"Hello Angela," Esme greeted as I climbed out of the car. It immediately smelled of vampire; I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I calmed myself down.

"Don't bite on your lip too hard. We don't want any blood," Alice teased.

I opened my eyes and gave a small smile to Alice. "Sorry."

"Would it be easier for you if we talked outside? There a bunch of rocks in the back that are comfortable to sit on," Esme suggested.

"I think I'll be okay if we go inside." My breathing was much easier now, I was still forcing the urge to pounce down, but it was getting easier to control that instinct.

"If you do lose control Angela, we won't hurt you, we'll just restrain you until you've regained your senses," Edward said as he appeared at the edge of their yard holding Bella's hand.

"If you have to, you can run out for fresher air, we won't be offended, Angela," Carlisle offered.

"It's okay, guys. I'll be fine."_ I think_. Edward smiled at me and waved me in front of him through the front door. I only paused for a moment before I kept moving. The smell was sickeningly sweet and I forced myself to think of something calming. _Seth._ But then I thought of Ben, which made me sad, then I thought of Jess, which pissed me off. Then, even though I was mad at Jess, I felt utterly calm. I couldn't freak out it was impossible.

"What's making you mad, Angela?" Jasper asked.

"Jess."

"I see. Well, think of something else. It's easier to control the atmosphere when everyone is calm."

I threw a questioning look at Alice. Somewhat surprising to myself, I considered her a best friend.

"Jasper can control emotions. That's why you're calm even though you think you shouldn't be. It takes some getting used to," she explained.

"Now, let's get to work. What do know?"

I addressed the room in general. "There's more than one vampire in Seattle, I could pick that up while I was outside the city. The scent didn't _fade_, per say, but it seemed to _blend_ with other trails. It was getting hard to stay hidden, so I turned around and came back. There were only two different scents once I reached the city limits. One was the one I was following and the other one I recognized, but can't put my finger on it."

"Well, we know there are vampires in the city, but we don't know why."

"The only thing we can think of is that someone wants our territory, but we don't hunt humans, so I can't see them coming for that reason."

"Whoever it is, they're creating a lot of newborn vampires."

"You guys have been around a little be longer than I have; I haven't the slightest idea why there here. There's nothing in the book that I have on vampire armies."

Jasper's head shot up. He stared at Edward.

**(Some of the following is copied from page 284-285 in Eclipse).**

"I didn't think of that. I see. Angela hit the nail on the head. Well that changes everything." I glanced at Jasper, not understanding what I had hit on the head. "I think you'd better explain to the others," Edward said to Jasper. "What could be the purpose of this?" Edward started to pace, staring at the floor, lost in thought.

Alice looked at Jasper. "What is he rambling about?" she asked him. "What are you thinking?"

Jasper looked at the floor, obviously not liking all of the attention. He glanced around the room, noting everyone's faces.

"You two are confused," he stated, glancing at Bella and me.

"We're _all_ confused," Emmett mumbled.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper told him. "Bella and Angela should understand this too. Bella's one of us now, and Angela could prove vital." I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch Bella was sitting on. Jasper had turned his attention to her, knowing I knew nothing of any of their pasts.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" Jasper asked her.

"Not much," she answered sheepishly.

Jasper glanced at Edward who had quit his pacing and taken a seat beside Bella, "No. I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

Jasper rolled up his sleeve and began his story. **(I'm omitting Jasper's story because I don't feel like typing the whole thing, and if you really want to read it again, it starts on page 286)**.

"So who's creating the army? And why? There's nothing here," I asked when he finished.

"We don't know" came the ominous reply.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would appreciate a few more reviews than 5. That would make me very happy :)**


	20. Life Sucks

**You guys need to get better at reviewing. I'm hardly getting any reviews compared to what I used to get. It's sorta depressing. Please review and let me know you still care (pouty face)**

Chapter 20: Life Sucks

"Come on, Angela, I'll take you home before your parents wonder where you are. Do you want me to drop you off Bella?"

"No thanks, Alice. Edward'll take me home."

"Alright, Bella. Just thought I'd ask."

Alice drove slower this time. She didn't want to get to my house to early. "You're coming to my party right?"

"Party…party…party…oh that party! Of course I'm coming. Who isn't?"

"I don't think that anybody's _not_ coming. Everyone wants to see what our house looks like."

"Do you need any help setting up?"

"No. But if you want to come a little earlier, that's fine."

"Alright. I'll see if I can escape from my family early."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I just hope Jess is in a better mood."

"I would tell you if I could. Have fun studying!"

"Thanks," I grumbled.

Alice did an illegal U-turn and sped back towards her house. I shook my head and headed inside to do what I least wanted to do: study.

"I hope she doesn't drive like that when you're in the car," my mom said before I could get a single word out.

"Sometimes. But she has really good reflexes and she can see the future. She knows what's going to happen. How was your day, Mom?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good and how was yours?"

"Boring, we're just reviewing in all my classes." I didn't think she would approve of me skipping school. If she asked about it, I'd say we talked about it in the car on the way home.

"Do you have any studying to do?"

"You have no idea. I plan on acing all my finals. That means there's a lot of studying to do. I'm going up to my room to study.

I spent the rest of the night studying. I went downstairs for dinner, helped clear the table, and wash dishes, before going back upstairs to study some more.

My cell phone was sitting on the floor next to my bed where it would be less of a distraction when it rang. I rolled over from studying my history notes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela," a familiar voice greeted.

"What's up?"

"Just wondering what you were up to."

"Studying for finals. What about you?"

"Running patrol, sleeping, eating, the usual. Hey, did you hear anything from the bloodsuckers about what's going on in Seattle?"

"The who?"

"The Cullens. Sorry, I've been in Jake's head too much." "They're not sure. They have a few ideas. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to be chasing off any vampires anytime soon."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you want to come down after finals your finals are over? We could hang out on the beach if you want."

"I'm spending Friday with my Mom, but I can come down on Thursday."

"I'll pick you up, Thursday then."

"With what? Your sister's car?"

"Sure, she doesn't use it enough anyway."

"Just make sure she knows you're taking it. I don't want her calling the cops thinking someone stole her car. I don't want to have a delinquent boyfriend. See you Thursday, Seth."

"Bye, Angela," he replied, sounding distracted. I didn't think that I had said anything that would surprise him…

It was later that night as I was falling asleep that I realized what I had said. I called him my boyfriend. Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I was wide awake and full of guilt. I just betrayed Ben. Just yesterday I told him that Seth and I were just friends. Now Seth thought of me as a girlfriend. I started crying. How could I do this to everyone. My life was so screwed up.

"Angela?" a whisper called. "Angela, are you alright? Angela, please answer me," a voice begged. I thought it was coming from outside my door, but when I opened it, nobody was there. Now I thought I was hearing things. "Angela, out here. Come to the window."

I peeked my head out my half open window to see Seth standing below me. I opened the window some more so he could jump through and backed up. Tears were still rolling down my face, but I couldn't help it. Seth jumped through just as he had a few nights earlier, and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Angela, tell me what's wrong, please, it's killing me to not know, he begged. He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down and leaned against my bed. I curled into his bare chest, which was not helping anything, and cried harder.

He stroked my hair and whispered calming reassurances, while interlacing some begging for me to tell him what was wrong.

Once I stopped crying hard enough to speak, I didn't know how to tell him. "I don't know how to tell you, Seth."

"Just spit it out. I'll be able to take it, whatever it is."

"It doesn't affect just you, that's the problem."

"Angela…"

"Seth, I've made a mistake. A big one." I paused to arrange my words. Seth's arms tightened around me, a protective gesture. It just made it that much harder to tell him.

"Ben called yesterday, a friend at school told him I was spending a lot of time with you. He was really upset. I told him we were just friends, and I still think of you that way, at least most times. But tonight while I was talking to you, I called you my boyfriend, and I heard you pick up on it. But Seth, I really like you, but Ben only broke up with me a week ago."

"It's okay, Angela. We can still be just friends. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? You don't hate me for playing with your emotions like that?"

"Of course not. I could never hate anything you do, unless you order me out of your life. But that would be hard for both of us."

"So we're fated to be together?"

"No, we'll just be in each other's lives that's all. I'll be whatever you want me to be. I told you that already."

"It just seems that every time I'm with you, we get a little closer each time. I mean, look at us now." I had stopped crying, but my eyes were still puffy.

"But you feel safe and secure and that's all that matters. Now, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Probably," my eyes _were_ drooping, "but what are you doing here? How did you know I was crying?"

"I'm supposed to be on patrol, the patrol line is a few blocks from here, but I had the urge to come see you. Then I heard crying and it was coming from your window…I wanted to know what was wrong. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course. Thanks for coming. I needed someone to talk to."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you soon. And when you're ready, I'll be waiting, but until then, I'll be your best friend."

"Goodnight, Seth," I whispered as he jumped from the window. Maybe my life wasn't so screwed up.

**And there you have it. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I needed some Angela/Seth time and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Well, it'll be up sooner if you guys review more, I might just write the next chapter and not update until I get about 10 reviews…and let me know if you guys don't want me to finish it. That's what it seems like right now. I only got 2 reviews for that last chapter. I used to get around 15. The next chapter is almost done, so if I get a lot of reviews, I'll finish it and get it up as soon as I can. **


	21. Graduation

**I hope you guys don't mind, actually I don't care if you mind or not because I already wrote it, but I skipped a few days until we get to graduation night. **

Chapter 21: Graduation

It was graduation night already. It seemed like only a month ago we were coming back from Christmas vacation. But so much had happened in the last few weeks my head was just starting to stop spinning. Seth stopped in some nights to tell me goodnight, and the nights he didn't, he made sure he called me. It was really sweet, but I still felt really bad because Ben had only broken up with me two and a half weeks ago, and though my heart still loved him a little, Seth had overtaken the rest.

I had spent a lot of time with Seth in the past week. We mostly hung out in LaPush, sometimes on the beach and other times walking through the not so touristy areas of town. I spent time with my mom too. She asked a lot about Seth, so it was almost like he was still with me. I spent some time with Bella too. It was very interesting to spend time with her. She seemed happy now that I knew and didn't take sides, but more just sat and listened and gave what little advice I could.

I finished twisting my hair into a fancy braid and admired the outfit Mom and I picked out last week. The dark green off-the-shoulder shirt looked really nice with the black skirt I picked out. It would work for Alice's party as well.

"Are you ready yet, Angela?" Dad called up the stairs as I opened my door carrying the ugly yellow cap and gown along with my favorite flats.

"Right here, Dad," I answered sweetly. I knew he was sad and happy at the same time. His little girl was growing up and he could do nothing about it. Lucky for him, I would never be moving too far away, though he would never understand why.

"You look very grown up, dear," Mom complimented.

"You're very pretty tonight," Josh said with a smile.

"She's beautiful, not just pretty," Isaac said, outdoing Josh for once.

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but Dad cut him off, "I don't want any arguing. This is a special night, let's not ruin it."

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon, Dad," I said offhandedly as a stepped into my shoes. If there was anything my Dad hated more than sin, it was being late.

"Alright, boys, get in the car." I followed them out and slid into the backseat, next to the twins. We would be meeting the rest of my family at the school. They all knew how to get there seeing as they all grew up in Forks. We probably could have walked to the school, it only took me 5 minutes in the morning, but I don't think Dad really felt like walking, I think we may be going out to dinner seeing as Mom didn't get anything out of the freezer.

"When are we going to eat?" Isaac asked.

"After the ceremony's over. We'll be going out to eat tonight. It's a special occasion after all," my Dad smiled into the rearview mirror so that I could see. I smiled back. This was a special night for him too. For me, it was that I would finally be getting out of this tiny town. This might have appealed to me a month ago, but now, I didn't really want to leave Seth. But when I went to Seattle, I would only be four hours away. I think I'll come home at least once a month, well, officially. Since I can easily run to Seattle and back in about 2 hours, I might come home more often. I'd stop in and see my Mom, making sure that no one else would be home, and I'd go down to La Push and spend some time there.

"We'll see you soon, sweetie," Mom said as they dropped me off at the gym door. They would park closer to the auditorium entrance and find the rest of my family.

"Bye, Mom." I closed the door and walked through the gym doors, wondering who else would be here. There were a few girls I knew, but didn't talk to very much. Bella and Jess weren't here yet, neither were Mike, Eric, or Ben. I was the first of my friends that was here, but that wasn't surprising seeing that I lived the closest. I zipped up the graduation gown and walked stood in line just like we practiced this morning as the teachers present shooed us into line.

I saw Jess walk through the door and a smile lit up on her face as she saw me. She flashed me a huge grin and took her place in line. _That was odd. She was still mad at me this morning. I wonder what happened in the in between time._

Everybody arrived in short order after that. Alice showed up, but not Edward. He must be coming with Bella. And he, too, arrived after that, Bella followed him in and took her place in line. She looked as if she were in a daze, as if she just realized something. She shot me a glance while Jess was gushing something to her. I shrugged. I had no idea what was up with her either.

Soon we were marching into the auditorium. It all went by so fast. I couldn't believe that I was actually graduation already. I received my diploma and tossed my cap when I was supposed to. Once the ceremony started, it sped on by. I couldn't believe that I was now a high school graduate.

"Angela! We did it! We graduated!" She pulled out her camera, where she had hid it I don't know. "Say, 'Class of 2006!'" She squealed as she took the picture.

"Hey, I want to go find my grandparents, do you want to come with?" I asked.

"I think I saw your parents over there," she pointed to the right. "And I think I saw my parents over there," she pointed to the left. "I'll catch you later at the Cullen's party."

Jess and I parted ways, each knowing we would meet up again later. Probably at the restaurant.

"Congratulations, baby!" my grandma cried as she caught sight of me and wrapped me up in a hug. I was the oldest of her grandchildren so this was no surprise to me that she was excited.

I was then subjected to a few rounds of congratulations from various relatives that had come in for my graduation. My dad then rounded everyone up so that we wouldn't be late for our reservations.

It seemed as though my whole class was at The Lodge. I ordered a hamburger and picked at it. I was nervous about tonight. I had been in the Cullen's house only once. But hopefully this time it would be easier since there would be more people there to dilute the smell.

I socialized as best I could, to keep up appearances with my Dad and the rest of my family; they didn't need to be wrapped up in this supernatural mess. I talked to my cousin; she was a year younger than me, so we had a lot of things in common. We talked about her boyfriend, she asked me about college, mentioned that we should spend more time together, even though it would be tough. But soon it was time for me to leave for the Cullen's house.

I caught a ride with Jess and Mike and Lauren, us not wanting to waste gas as well as the fact that the party would be over late and no one's parents would want to come and pick us up.

"Can you guys believe it? I can't believe we've actually graduated! It seemed like this day would never happen. It always seemed so far away…" Jess rambled. I tuned her out. It wasn't like I didn't like Jess, but tonight I had quite a few other things on my mind. It seemed like so many things were happening at once.

Graduating only took school off my mind, but there was still the whole mystery vampire, Ben, Seth and imprinting on my mind as well as college, even though that is still a little ways away.

"Don't you think so, Angela?" Jess asked.

"I'm sorry, Jess. What did you say?" My inattentiveness went right over her; she didn't care that I wasn't paying complete attention to her.

"Don't you think all the lights are pretty? They draw you to the house. I want to know how long it took to put them all up."

"They are pretty. And knowing Alice, I'm pretty sure it didn't take long at all to put them up."

"I guess you're right." She started talking again about something else. We were nearing the Cullen's house and my stomach was starting to get butterflies again. Mike pulled up to the front and to what looked like a make shift parking lot. We all climbed out of his mom's van.

Despite the butterflies, I put on a brave face and smiled as I led my friends up to the front door. I didn't even have to ring the doorbell because Bella was already there waiting to greet us.

Alice did a wonderful job decorating and no one would be able to do better. The lights were in colors that made the Cullen's skin look odd, but everyone else look normal. No doubt she planned it this way.

My butterflies were gone but I suspected it was due to the fact that Jasper was in the room. Emmett was by the punch bowl so I went over to greet him.

One by one, more cars showed up and before I knew it the party was in full swing. The atmosphere made it easy to forget everything I was worrying about, but also easy to remember that I wouldn't be hanging out with the same people come next fall.

I found Jess again talking to Bella and Mike and Ben. I joined their conversation about planning a small camping trip at the end of summer to have one last time to spend together before we all went our separate ways.

"When do you think? Middle of August or end of July?"

"I think July would be best."

"If we want it to be that last thing we all do together before we leave for college, don't you think it should be in August then?"

"Not necessarily, we all have summer orientations to go to as well, so maybe we should see when we're all free. We'll compare schedules sometime real soon. Not tomorrow, we'll all be—"

"Excuse me for a minute, Jess," Bella interrupted as she pulled away and headed towards the stairs. I didn't see who she was after but it looked important.

**To be honest guys, I've been so busy and writing this chapter bits at a time, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't exactly flow or seems a little choppy. I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime in the next 2 weeks, but I have 2 research papers due in that time, but I'll try to make time to write this for you. As always, I love reviews guys :)**


End file.
